Kung Fu Panda: Los Hermanos del Sol Rojo
by DavidMcGill96
Summary: Tras derrotar a Shen en Gongmen, Po logra salvar la ciudad y a China. Pero trás una predicción de la Adivina sobre el pasado y el futuro de Tigresa, comienza una lucha interna de saber quien es ella mientras que un extraño encapuchado causa el terror en las aldeas de todo el país
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda: "Los Hermanos del Sol Rojo"**

**¡Hola y saludos a todos a mis lectores! Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago así que no me den las mil patadas de crítica de una XD. Me baso mi fic de mi película favorita de Dreamworks: Kung Fu Panda. Quiero destacar dos cosas en particular: Uno: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (a excepción de unos cuantos que saldran después que iré mencionando). Y Dos: No busco ningún fin de lucro con esto. Solo lo hago por hobbie. Ya claro con eso, he aquí mi historia ¡Disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo Uno: "Presagio"**

Después de que el Guerrero Dragón venciera a Lord Shen en Gongmen, toda la ciudad celebró su victoria. Desde la costa, todos los ciudadanos aplaudían la gran hazaña. Era un día histórico. Lo único que lamentaba Po fue no hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero cada cual toma su propio sendero.

Se encontraba aún abrazado por sus amigos (pues el sustito que les hizo pasar). Por detrás de Tigresa, situada a su espalda, aparecieron los dos maestros de Gongmen: Buey y Cocodrilo. Ambos se acercaron al héroe con una reverencia.

El panda se levantó con los Cinco y Shifu estando a su lado. Se estrujó un poco el agua salada del pelaje y se colocó frente a los maestros.

-Te juzgamos mal, Guerrero Dragón-. El maestro Buey aún seguía con las manos (pezuñas) juntas y con la cabeza erguida al igual que su compañero disculpándose por su cobardía.

-Te agradecemos que no hayas perdido la fe en nosotros- le respondió Cocodrilo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo al rostro.

-¡Ustedes son de los maestros más extraordinarios y más bárbaros que pueda haber!- exclamó sujetándolos de los hombros- ¡Y son ustedes los que deben velar siempre por la seguridad de los indefensos!-.

Las palabras del simpático oso resonaron en sus cabezas mientras que él les sonreía. Shifu se acercó para poder conversar con ellos.

-¡Maestro Shifu!- saludaron al unísono- Le debemos mucho por habernos ayudado a quitarnos la venda del miedo de los ojos-.

El panda rojo no hizo más que dirigirles una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia el antiguo Palacio… o lo que quedaba de él. Todavía se divisaba el humo que dejaron las explosiones de los cañones. El maestro se quedó un rato en silencio pensando.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Reconstruiremos el Palacio y devolveremos a su antigua gloria al Consejo de los Maestros de Gongmen- habló con un tono optimista el maestro Buey. Entre tanto, los demás observaban el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales producidos por la pólvora sobrante en los barcos .

Aquella tarde, se hizo una gran celebración en honor al Guerrero Dragón. Todos los grandes chefs de las cercanías acudieron para que los guerreros probaran sus más destacados platillos. Po se sentía halagado... y más aun tratándose de comida .

Fuera de las puertas donde se encontraba la más grande obra arquitectónica de la ciudad (el Palacio de los Pavos Reales), se dio espacio para colocar una gran mesa de varios metros. En ella, los chefs colocaban lo mejor de sus trabajos culinarios. Toda la población preparaba como podía los arreglos para la festividad. El problema fue la falta de utensilios metálicos ya que Shen los había empleado para la fabricación de sus cañones.

Caía la noche y la gente estaba ansiosa esperando a sus más grandes ídolos para poder empezar. De entre la multitud, se acercaban todos los maestros caminando directamente al mesón. Los ciudadanos aplaudían mientras que los guerreros más entusiastas y alegres saludaban (Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Po). Los otros caminaban con gran orgullo solo esbozando una sonrisa ligera e irguiendo sus cabezas a los elogios.

Todos ya estaban reunidos en la gran mesa. Al centro se ubicaba el Guerrero Dragón con su mentor al lado suyo. Seguidos de Buey y Cocodrilo: uno al lado de Shifu y el otro al lado de Po, y el resto ocupo la mesa como quiso.

El panda rojo señaló al Gran Guerrero para que dijera unas palabras a los presentes, los cuales estaban muy atentos y con las orejas bien puestas. Sin embargo, Po se encontraba muy callado lo cual era extraño en él. Todos a su lado notaron una atmósfera algo depresiva. En su lugar, fue Shifu quien se paró en su bastón y se dirigió a la población.

-¡Ciudadanos de Gongmen! Este día siempre será recordado. El día en que el Guerrero Dragón venció a un tirano y su ejército. Y no solo para el bien de esta ciudad sino por el bien de toda China-.

Mientras seguía con su discurso todos los demás escuchaban y aplaudían las palabras del viejo maestro; salvo Los Cinco Furiosos que observaban con preocupación a su amigo. En especial Tigresa se sentía sumamente preocupada por él. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos en el palacio, su amistad se había consolidado bastante. De ser aquella rígida, temperamental, arrogante y siempre calculadora maestra de kung fu, se había convertido en una ser más alegre, directa, comprensiva y por sobre todo, emocionalmente abierta, sobre todo con el oso.

Con el fin del discurso, toda la ciudad comenzó el festejo. La calles todas adornadas con lámparas naranjas, dando forma desde el cielo a un baile de luciérnagas. El olor y el sabor de la comida eran inigualables. Y el entusiasmo que tenía la gente para bailar los bailes típicos era de admirar.

Po se dio cuenta de como lo miraban sus amigos y decidió cambiar la cara: total, la fiesta era en su honor.

Degustó los distintos platillos que en su gran mayoría consistían en mariscos y crustáceos. El panda disfrutó mucho de aquellos sabores que para él le resultaban muy exóticos ya que eran muy escasos en su hogar. La gente estaba preparándose para el baile, uniéndoseles Mono y Mantis, que les encantaban los festejos y las danzas y muchas veces se juntaban con la gente para bailar. Los demás maestros sentados en la mesa, aplaudían a los niños que bailaban una danza en dedicatoria suya.

-Maestro Shifu- decía Po refregándose los ojos un rato después de haber comenzado –Creo… que iré a dormir-.

-¿Ya te vas?- el pequeño maestro comenzó a darle más preocupación a su alumno –Po… De verdad ¿Estás bien?-.

-¡Claro que sí, Shifu!- mintió tratando de disimularlo –Es solo… necesito dormir. Además, supongo que mañana partiremos a casa temprano ¿o no?-.

El panda rojo sabía que Po mentía pero no lo detuvo en lo más mínimo. Una vez terminado el baile de los pequeños, se levantó discretamente y se retiró por detrás de ellos. Tigresa que estaba en la esquina de la mesa, lo siguió sigilosamente. Para su suerte, nadie se percató que se había retirado también.

Continúo siguiéndolo hasta que Po se frenó en una esquina. Se escondió rápidamente detrás de una pared y sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando alguien se dirigió a ella mencionando su nombre. Se volteó para ver quien era y se encontró con la Cabra Adivina. Relajó su puño que lo había levantado con la intención de defenderse y le preguntó:

-¿Sra. Adivina? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que estaría en la fiesta-. La anciana cabra se río mientras le preguntaba a la guerrera:

-¿Y tú por qué no estás allá?-.

-¿Ah? ¿He? Yo solo quería hablar con Po- le contestó cruzando los brazos y revisando si aún se encontraba allí parado.

-¡Pues déjalo, niña! Necesita estar solo por ahora. Dale tiempo-. La felina se le quedó mirando y luego se giró hacia donde estaba el panda que siguió su camino. La Adivina miró con atención a Tigresa que se apoyó en la pared frustrada.

-Si querías hablar con él ¿por qué te escondes?- la cabra se rió de la expresión de la joven maestra que se le pusieron los ojos como platos por lo que había dicho -¡Jajá! ¡Amor Joven!-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tigresa estaba completamente colorada (de cierta forma) -¡No! ¡Claro que no! Él es mi mejor amigo… pero eso es todo. No me malinterprete- cortó fríamente la conversación.

-Como quieras, mi niña- dijo la cabra mirándola picaronamente. La felina miraba con el seño fruncido sintiendo que se burlaba de ella –Pero en realidad quería hablar contigo-.

Tigresa se sintió intrigada. La única persona con quien tenía alguna conexión la anciana era con el Guerrero Dragón que se le había perdido de vista hace un buen rato. La Adivina le pidió a la maestra que le siguiera. Ella no objeto: después de todo, sus predicciones se habían cumplido. Llegaron hasta una vieja casa pequeña pero muy bien cuidada y se encaminaron directamente al patio.

-Bonito lugar- dijo Tigresa admirando un estanque con carpas adentro.

-¿Y… a que se debe que me haya traído hasta aquí?-.

La adivina agarró un plato y puso algunas cosas dentro de él. No le respondió de forma inmediata a su invitada, lo cual hacía enfadar más a la felina.

-Si quieres saber lo que pasó con el panda, pregúntaselo tú- la cabra puso una expresión seria y continuo –Pero al igual que él, tu infancia no fue fácil ¿verdad? Me imaginó que incluso fue peor-.

-No quiero que me lo recuerde- contestó ella bajando la mirada y cambiando el tono de su voz.

-Pero creo que deberías saberlo- se acercó a su joven invitada y le sustrajo un pelo de su brazo.

Acto seguido introdujo el pelo en el plato y con el un polvo blanco. De ello comenzó a humear y cada vez salía en mayor cantidad. Tigresa se asombro cuando el humo figuró a un tigre haciendo kung fu: no había duda. Era ella.

Aquella figura comenzó a achicarse mostrando a una pequeña tigresita echada sobre una mesa con una cara triste. A la felina se le cerró el pecho recordando aquellos amargos momentos en el Orfanato de Bao Gu, pero no quiso mostrar debilidad por aquel tortuoso pasado. La figura se achicó hasta mostrar una cría de tigre. Después, aquella cría era cargada por otro felino que pareciera que huía de algo… o alguien.

Tigresa quedó embobada viendo como destruían una ciudad unos animales que no había visto nunca. La mayoría de los atacantes parecían felinos muy similares a los leopardos, pero estos eran más delgados y de rasgos más finos. Otros tenían rasgos caninos como lobos , pero eran más chicos feos y bravos. Pero lo que más impresionó a la maestra fue unos gigantescos guerreros con maza que en vez de un hocico o un pico, llevaban como un brazo colgado y que podían mover a voluntad. Observó como estos salvajes utilizaban sus "tercer brazo" para machacar y aplastar todo a su paso. Finalmente, el humo se configuró en un enorme encapuchado que se abalanzaba sobre un tigre (según la apreciación) más grande que ella.

Se quedó temblando un rato hasta caer sentada. Las visiones fueron tan impactantes para ella que había quedado sin aire. Se llevó sus rodillas al pecho agarrándose con sus brazos y apoyo la cabeza para poder serenarse. De verdad, aquellas imágenes lograron hacerla tener miedo y más... tenía el presentimiento de haber presenciado aquella catastrófica eventualidad.

-Tranquila, la gran parte que viste paso hace varios años- dijo la Adivina poniendo una pezuña sobre la cabeza de Tigresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella no entendiendo eso de "la gran parte".

- Deberás descubrir el resto por ti misma, querida- dicho eso la cabra se metió en las casa dejando a solas a la guerrera en aquel apacible patio. Estaba confundida, perdida. Se sentía…sola. Se levantó del suelo y saltó una pequeña cerca que daba hacia la calle. No hizo más que llevarse sus garras a la cintura y caminó hacia la casa de hospedaje. Caminó en línea recta un buen trecho y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha.

A varias cuadras a lo lejos de donde estaba ella, se podía ver la gente bailando y bebiendo. Los niños corriendo o jugueteando con Mantis y Mono que hace rato se habían unido a la diversión. Así mismo, Grulla y Víbora estaban festejando junto a sus amigos. Shifu se reía junto a Buey y Cocodrilo de anécdotas de Po en el palacio. Todo hacía un cuadro memorable. Ella no hizo más que sonreír, pero solo por un momento. Todas aquellas horrorosas imágenes se le volvieron a la mente. Bajó la cabeza y se encaminó a la posada donde se estaban quedando.

Eran pasadas las doce y la maestra estaba en la puerta de la posada. Miró hacia arriba y se fijó que la habitación de Po estaba las velas prendidas. Entró saludando de forma sombría a la posadera que le tomó poca importancia ya que estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Subió las escaleras muy lentamente como si los pies le pesaran y haya perdido aquella fuerza descomunal que la distinguía. Llegando arriba tocó a la habitación de Po.

-Po, soy yo Tigresa ¿puedo hablarte un momento?-. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero sin resultados. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver dentro del cuarto. Po se encontraba tendido sobre una hamaca a una altura muy baja; de hecho, casi tocando el suelo recostado hacia el lado de la pared.

-Po… no se que te haya pasado... pero comprendo como te sientes-. Cerró delicadamente la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero lo que susurró lo dijo bastante fuerte para que Po lo escuchara ya que no estaba dormido; simplemente estaba recostado en la hamaca. Se giró un poco a ver la puerta y volvió a como estaba.

-Gracias Tigresa-.

,


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos: "Sueño y Pesadilla"**

**¡Hola a todos y saludos! He aquí la segunda parte de mi fic que va a ser más largo que el primero XD. Espero que lo disfruten.**

La noche transcurría con total tranquilidad ya que la festividad se celebraba a más de tres kilómetros de la posada. El silencio llegaba a ser apaciguador. Sin más presencia que unas dos personas aparte de ella. Y para cierta maestra de kung fu, eso era ideal para su concentración. Tigresa se encontraba meditando sentada en posición de loto reflexionando aquellas imágenes que aún no podía asimilar. Sin ningún bullicio a su alrededor, era ideal para poder meditarlo y poder encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas: ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con la caída de aquella ciudad? ¿Quiénes eran esos animales que atacaban? ¿Qué significa el enfrentamiento entre aquel tigre y el gran encapuchado? y lo más importante: ¿Quién era la o el felino que la llevaba en sus brazos corriendo hasta perderse de vista en la lejanía?

Todo ese rato sentada dándole y dándole vuelta al asunto, se quedó profundamente dormida en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, Mono y Mantis contaban historias suyas a los pequeños niños que estaban sentados oyendo con mucho interés. Víbora y Grulla se hallaban apoyados en una mesa viendo a sus amigos tomando una taza con refresco. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla, riéndose de los chistes de aquellos dos payasos y conversando asuntos suyos.

-Oye Víbora, cambiando de tema, ¿te acuerdas qué se celebrará la semana entrante?- preguntó Grulla terminando su refresco.

-¿El Festival de Primavera? Si, si sabía ¿por qué me preguntas?- Le respondió la serpiente terminando de acabarse el suyo mirando a Grulla con indiferencia.

-Bueno… yo… pues-. A la maestra se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esas simples palabras a su compañero. ¿De verdad Grulla estaba proponiéndole invitarla al festival? Él siempre le había gustado pero nunca ha tenido el valor de decírselo. Desde muy jóvenes establecieron una sólida amistad que con el pasar de los años, por lo menos para Víbora, se volvió algo que daba para más que ser solamente amigos. Aunque para ella le era muy difícil, con el entrenamiento, las restricciones, la seguridad de la gente en el valle, se le hacía imposible ese tipo de fantasías. Tenía que estar en la absoluta concentración y dedicación a lo que se dedicaba. Pero aquella ocasión, no había ningún impedimento para darse la oportunidad de una cita.

-¿Y qué me dices?- reiteró Grulla su pregunta -¿Me acompañas al Festival?

-¡Si claro! ¡Me encantaría!- contestó ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Antes de que el ave volviera a pronunciar palabra, se encontraron al maestro Shifu caminando entre la gente con un rostro de preocupación. No dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro y cada cierto tiempo preguntaba por algo a alguien. Debido a su confusión, pasó al lado de ellos sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cuál es el problema maestro?-. Al escuchar a su joven discípulo se encaminó hacia ellos.

-¡Grulla, Víbora! ¿No habrán visto a Tigresa por aquí? No la he visto en toda la fiesta-.

-Ahora que lo dice maestro…no la vemos desde que Po se fue- contestó Víbora haciendo memoria.

-¿Quizás esté en la posada?- intervino Grulla. –Ya conoce a Tigresa… siempre ha llevado un carácter cerrado tratándose de fiestas-.

-¡Que tal chicos! ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?- agregó Mantis en el hombro de Mono acercándose a los demás.

-¡De maravilla, Mantis!- respondieron Víbora y Grulla saludando.

-Cómo sea… Vamos andando. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje de regreso a casa-. Antes de partir se les acercaron Buey y Cocodrilo que ya habían notado la expresión de preocupación del viejo maestro y fueron con él a saber que pasaba.

-¿Cuál es el problema maestro? ¿Ya deben irse?- preguntó el maestro Cocodrilo dirigiéndose a Shifu.

-Lamentablemente, así es- contestó el panda rojo en suspiro –El viaje al Valle de la Paz desde Gongmen es bastante largo, sin mencionar que agotador-.

-Pues tiene mucha razón usted maestro- intervino Buey –Bueno… lo veremos mañana en el puerto-. Ambos hicieron una reverencia para despedirse. Shifu y los Cuatro correspondieron de la misma manera y se dirigieron a la posada.

Allí se encontraba Po. Se estaba moviendo de forma brusca de un lado a otro con el sudor corriéndole por la frente, pero luego, esa agitación y muecas de desesperación debidas al mal sueño, se convirtieron en tranquilidad irradiando una sensación de profunda paz.

Sueño de Po:

Po se encontraba subiendo una montaña muy empinada. Estaba ventiscando y el frío le resquebrajaba los huesos. La neblina era tan densa que no podía ver el horizonte. De hecho, no había horizonte ni montañas. Estaba rodeado de esa densa neblina que no puedes ver el brazo al estirarlo. Al cielo solo podía apreciar unas nubes negras soltando rayos a lo loco y que llegaban hasta donde le daba la vista. La cuesta era tan empinada que no daba compasión a su escalador y pareciera que no tuviera fin. Debajo de él, la nada. Un vacío sin fondo cubierto de las más oscuras y sombrías sombras imaginables e iban ascendiendo rodeando la montaña.

-¿Pero que…?- al panda se le revolvió el estómago al mirar hacia abajo y se volvió a sostener del saliente – ¡No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo!-. Comenzó a inquietarse cuando notó que las sombras avanzaban a mayor velocidad. A mayor altura, ese dolor era más intenso en sus huesos pero estaba obligado a continuar subiendo.

Mientras subía, algunas partes del cielo se fueron aclarando mostrando acontecimientos de forma saltada de la vida del oso. Primero se vio de cuando tenía siete años. Estaba en el restaurante de fideos de su padre frente a una gran cacerola llena de sopa. Junto a él, estaba el ganso rebanando los vegetales para que su hijo los fuera depositando dentro de la olla. El sr. Ping miraba a Po con ternura mientras que este revolvía de forma graciosa con un gran cucharón de palo. Otro recuerdo que se le presentó, fue cuando comenzó a seguir a sus ídolos de kung fu, especialmente el estilo de lucha que empleaba Tigresa. Lo cual siempre lo llevaba a meter la pata. En especial la vez que practicó en la cocina llevando a pasar un paño con una montaña de platos sobre este, dejando el desastre con todos los platos rotos. Momentos después llegó el señor Ping que se desmayó por el desorden mientras que Po sonreía nerviosamente con una sartén en su cabeza.

Entre otros tantos recuerdos de su vida, se mostró el día más importante para él: El día en que conoció personalmente a sus más grandes ídolos. El día que dejó realizar sus sueños. El día en que selló su destino al ser nombrado el Guerrero Dragón. Desde ese momento, los recuerdos se centraron cuando llegó al Palacio de Jade y los cambios que provocó en él y en las personas que lo rodeaban. Desde que venció a Tai Lung, se ganó el respeto de la gente y de los Cinco y con el pasar del el tiempo, su cariño. Pudo encajar en un mundo que le parecía inalcanzable.

Todas sus aventuras, poderosos contrincantes y amigos que ha hecho desde que es el Guerrero Dragón, pasaron a través del cielo notando el cambio consigo mismo y con los demás; en especial con Shifu y Tigresa. De pronto, cayó un rayo sobre el peñasco donde estaba sujetado. Trató de agarrarse con la otra pata pero el saliente se partió haciendo que cayera al vacío siendo consumido en la oscuridad total.

-¡AHHHH!- gritaba el pobre de Po adentrándose aún más en las tinieblas –No puedo ver mis patas… ¡Claro! ¡Si mis patas son negras!- se refregó sarcásticamente golpeándose la cabeza. Sintió que pasaría toda su vida cayendo de esa forma. Momentos después sintió un fuerte golpe en su barriga deduciendo que al fin llegó a tocar el fondo del abismo.

-Dos y dos son cuatro…cuatro y dos son seis-. El pobre panda hablaba puras incoherencias mientras caminaba aturdidamente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta de donde estaba. Se sujetó la cabeza para poder enfocar la vista quedando con la boca y ojos bien abiertos por el paisaje. Se encontraba en una pradera llena de árboles cubiertos de flores y frutos. El sol posaba en lo alto con una luz tan radiante que traspasaba las hojas de los árboles haciendo un hermoso juego de sombras con manchas doradas. Al fondo de la pradera, bajando por una cuesta, se hallaba un hermoso y cristalino lago que enceguecía por el reflejo de la luz solar.

Respiró lenta y profundamente aquella deliciosa brisa combinada con el dulce olor de los frutos de los árboles y se quedó admirando el panorama con una mirada perdida. De pronto, sintió que le jalaban el pantalón. A ver hacia abajo no se lo podía creer: era un pequeño panda que no aparentaba más de cinco años. El pequeño se reía de como lo miraba. Tomó a Po por la pata y caminaron por la pradera dirigiéndose al lago. En su camino, varios pandas se acercaban por detrás de los árboles observando al recién llegado con desconfianza. El guerrero se sentía intimidado pero a la vez asombrado de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: Varios pandas igual a él pero prefirió ignorar sus miradas por aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba. Pero el chiquitín seguía guiando al maestro con una carita de total inocencia y confianza. Al llegar al lago, todos los pandas que andaban observando a Po se presentaron haciendo una reverencia hacia una roca donde apareció una figura que al guerrero de kung fu se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Maestro Oogway? ¿De verdad es usted?- preguntó atónito Po mientras los demás pandas (incluyendo al pequeño) les daban espacio para hablar. Po notó esa acción de los otros osos, pero miró al pequeño que le indicaba con las manos diciéndole "Adelante"

-¡Ah! ¡Joven Guerrero!... Veo que has progresado mucho en todo este tiempo- le contestó la tortuga acercándose a contemplar a su elegido.

-¡Si! Bueno…- Po se sentía alagado demostrando su gesto rascándose la nuca –pero si quería hablar conmigo, podría hacerlo sin usar estos sueños tan raros ¿No cree usted?- contestó de forma irónica.

-Mi muchacho…- respondió Oogway riendo y sujetándolo por el hombro –Cada uno interpreta como quiere sus sueños y yo no puedo interferir en eso. Pero lo que debo decirte no concierne contigo sino con otra persona, Guerrero Dragón-.

-¿De quién se trata, maestro?- preguntó Po intrigado.

-Tú sabes a quién me refiero, muchacho Y necesitará que estés allí para cuando llegue el momento- El viejo maestro le contó de varias cosas concernientes a Tigresa sobre su infancia. Aunque Po sabía que había crecido en el orfanato de Bao Gu, desconocía como fue ella en la pubertad y gran parte de su adultez –Ella logrará conseguir su Paz Interior si logra perdonar su pasado. Pero el costo de que lo obtenga podría ser altísimo- Oogway se separó de Po y contempló el lago con una expresión de preocupación –Tigresa tiene un buen corazón. Pero los tormentos de su pasado… me preocupan que lo vayan a corromper.

-¿Qué es lo que va pasar maestro Oogway?- preguntó Po algo gélido por lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Eso… solo el tiempo lo dirá, muchacho. ¿Quieres saber el porqué de tu sueño?- Po asintió con la cabeza -Es una representación de tu vida, joven Guerrero. Representa las dificultades que tendrás a futuro y la oscuridad representa el horror de tu pasado- el panda volvió a recordara su madre dejándolo en la canasta -No dejes que los tormentos de tu pasado llenen tu corazón de odio. Eso te llevará a la perdición-.

Luego, todo el lugar comenzó a desaparecer y Oogway se volvió un vuelo de pétalos rosados al igual que su ascensión cuando dejó a Shifu en el Durazno Sagrado, dejando al Guerrero Dragón que fuera consumido por la total oscuridad.

Po abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se sintió aliviado de encontrarse nuevamente en su cuarto. Suspiró dando gracias que por fin se había acabado ese extraño sueño y se acomodó en la hamaca para volver a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Un ruido lo hizo levantarse de golpe y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía. Era en uno de los dormitorios del frente. Se acordó de que Tigresa también estaba descansando y se encaminó al cuarto de su amiga para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Claro que no se tendría que preocupar mucho por ella ya que era la mejor guerrera que conocía. Al asomarse a la puerta volvió a escuchar un ruido. Como si nada, salió disparado un trozo de madera de la puerta del cuarto de la felina. Po abrió de golpe y quedó helado al ver a la maestra. Estaba sufriendo de un ataque epiléptico. Se retorcía de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un gusano babeando espuma de la boca murmurando cosas raras.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tigresa!- Po corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡Esto no es enserio! ¿Verdad?- Po se lo dijo de forma humorística pero con un tono de preocupación, pero al ver que no respondía comenzó a desesperarse: -¡Tigresa! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Vamos! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tú… no puedes hacernos esto…no… no, no puedes… no puedes hacerme esto!-. El joven guerrero a su impotencia de no poder ayudarla más comenzó a llorar abrazando fuertemente a la felina para apaciguar las intensas convulsiones. La posadera que llegó momentos después, dejó caer las toallas que llevaba consigo al escuchar un grito.

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡POR FAVOR, TRAIGA AYUDA PRONTO!-. La posadera salió disparada por las escaleras dejando a Po solo con Tigresa. La pobre todavía soltaba espuma de la boca sin parar de moverse.

-¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar! Por favor…- Po puso su cabeza sobre la de la felina dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por el rostro de ella, sujetándole fuertemente la mano tratando de hablarle a su subconsciente: -¡Tranquila! Yo no pienso dejarte... nunca te dejaré-.

Sueño de Tigresa:

Tigresa estaba rodeada de oscuridad. No había ningún indicio de luz o de vida en aquel lugar. Estaba consiente de que estaba allí, pero ni siquiera podía oír su voz o sentir sus miembros. Era como si estuviera muerta pero a la vez tenía sus pensamientos presentes deambulando en una tierra oscura.

En lo que dura un parpadeo, apareció una luz que cegó a la felina por fin pudiéndose ver completa, pero a su alrededor, no había nada más que oscuridad.

-¡Vaya! Pero mira como has crecido- dijo una misteriosa voz entre las tinieblas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Tigresa mirando a todas partes sin encontrar a nadie: -Dime… ¿En donde estoy?- exigió la felina.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo- contestó la voz de forma muy serena.

Tigresa estaba perdiendo los estribos y le gritó a la voz: -¡Escúchame bien! Estoy hartada. Arriesgue mi vida junto a las de mis amigos para vencer a un loco y ahora me vienen con mi pasado que…- dijo con una voz algo degastada pero más serena.

Por detrás de Tigresa se sintió una fuerte corrida de aire que llegó a correrla de su sitio. Pero cuando se volteó a ver, no había nadie.

-Dime… ¿A quién buscas?-. La maestra se volvió a voltear para ver a un encapuchado viéndola de reojo hacia abajo. Tenía una altura imponente: Tigresa solo le llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho. De hecho, tenía casi la misma estatura que Tamutai, solo que un poco más bajo. Hablaba como todo un líder: su voz imponía el miedo, pero a la vez la amabilidad y la comprensión.

-Tú… eres el de mi visión- Tigresa tuvo un breve flashback recordando a un gigantesco encapuchado luchando con un tigre en la visión que le mostró la Adivina: -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-El día en que estés frente a mí, puedas aceptarme sin guardarme ningún remordimiento. Eso… es lo que quiero de ti- le contestó poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Tigresa.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?- respondió ella quitándose fieramente el brazo de su hombro.

El encapuchado llevó su brazo al suelo y araño la oscuridad cerca de los pies de la maestra. El agujero creció más y más y la felina entró en él. Le pareció un viaje interminable solo pudiendo ver destellos de luz que aparecían y desaparecían. En lo que duda un parpadeo, se vio en una habitación muy decorada. Había muebles llenos de pergaminos y sobre estos, arreglos florales que embellecían el lugar. Varios cuadros estaban colgados rodeando la habitación. Todos eran de tigres con trajes muy elegantes. Tigresa comenzó a pasearse viendo a todos esos magníficos cuadros de nobles de su especie. Se fijó en uno en especial: Salía un macho corpulento con una mirada muy agradable. A su lado, una hermosa tigresa de color blanco que llevaba un gran vestido azul y en sus brazos un pequeño cachorro muy parecido al tigre más grande. Quedó intrigada de la marca que llevaba la felina blanca. Su cabeza llevaba una marca muy similar a un rombo (como la que tenia ella) y no como los demás cuadros que había visto en que los felinos llevaban las rayas hasta la frente. Al igual que ella, el pequeño tigre llevaba esos rasgos. Siguió caminando y tras unos segundos se encontró con una puerta entreabierta. Dentro de ella, estaba la misma tigresa del cuadro con otro felino en muy buen estado físico. Él miraba con atención el regazo de la felina que sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa. Estaba recostada en una gran cama cubierta de sabanas azules. A unos dos metros de la cama, había dos armarios con unos hermosos trajes de seda. Del techo, colgaba un enorme candelabro de plata y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El cuarto parecía ser de gente de la nobleza (aunque claro que la maestra se había dado cuenta por el lujo de las cosas). La tigresa levantó el bulto que comenzó a sonar un llanto de este, pasándolo al tigre más joven. Al momento de tocar la envoltura, al felino se le iluminaron los ojos cuando sostuvo a la pequeña cría que estaba envuelta. Al mirarlo, la criatura dejó de llorar y comenzó a juguetear con sus bigotes.

-Prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase… hermanita-. Tigresa no se pudo creer lo que veía. El felino era muy similar a ella. Sus facciones eran más masculinas obviamente pero la zona de la frente y cuello eran muy similares a ella y también llevaba de marca el rombo sobre su cabeza. Queriendo entrar a la habitación, esta desapareció de improviso y una serie de eventos pasaron como película frente a la maestra. En primera, salía él con la cachorra sobre su cabeza mientras ella se reía hasta salírseles las lágrimas corriendo por un gran pasillo de una gigantesca casona. En otro acontecimiento, se encontraba él bajo un árbol con la pequeña a su lado. Se encontraba dormido con un rollo desparramado sobre su rostro cubriéndose de los destellos del sol bajo un manzano. La pequeña felina que todavía era muy pequeña se encontraba encorvada abrazando el brazo de su hermano con una sonrisita de mucha ternura. Él se despertó momentos después sintiendo a la pequeña enrollada en su brazo y se la acercó para abrazarla y cubrirla mejor, quedándose ambos dormidos en el suave pasto. Por ultimó, se encontraba en una celebración. Al parecer de la pequeña tigresita que cumpliría un año de edad. Había una gran mesa llena de bocadillos y refrescos. Niños de diferentes especies se encontraban celebrando. La pequeña felina llevaba un gorrito hecho por una amiga de la familia que encontraba justo por detrás de ella y el felino. Estaba sentada sobre la pierna de su hermano que la abrazaba dándole un beso en su frente. Detrás de ellos se encontraban sus padres (el felino corpulento de la cara agradable y la tigresa blanca del vestido azul). También se encontraba otra tigresa blanca de unos diez años que se apegaba a los dos hermanos (era la amiga ya mencionada).

El cuadro era maravilloso. Tigresa comenzó a sentir algo cálido que se deslizaba de su mejilla. Al tocársela, se dio cuenta de que estaba lagrimeando al ver la enternecedora escena. Cuando quiso acercarse, sintió un remezón y aquel hermoso momento se rasgó como si se tratara de un papelillo desechable. Mientras más se separaba, la oscuridad comenzaba en envolverla otra vez.

-¿Te… tengo un… hermano?- se preguntaba Tigresa corriéndole un par de lágrimas parada como estatua.

Después volvió a ser consumida por la oscuridad. Segundos después se encontraba dentro de un armario. Trató de no forzarlo pero no tuvo elección ya que estaba cerrado desde el otro lado. Junto ambas garras y golpeó la puerta mandándola a volar a varios metros. Miró hacia afuera y quedó pasmada por lo que veía. Toda la ciudad… se encontraba en llamas. La gente salía corriendo con todo lo que podían de sus pertenencias. Varios niños lloraban por no poder hallar a sus padres y las mujeres corrían para mantenerlos en calma. Tratando de salir del shock, corrió por las calles pensando en como ayudar. La situación estaba descontrolada y ella no podía hacer nada; al menos no ella sola. Girando en una esquina, vio a un extraño felino con una gran melena alrededor de su cuello y cabeza. Vestía de una armadura simple sin mucha protección y llevaba consigo una espada de doble filo. Se encontraba asaltando a un cerdo amenazándolo con una antorcha teniéndolo acorralado en una pared de una casa casi destruida en su totalidad. La guerrera se apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre aquel bandido desconociendo la fuerza y el tipo de ataques de su rival. Pero no le importaba las consecuencias de sus actos. No podía dejar a ese pobre cerdo a su suerte y dejar aquel canalla se saliera con la suya. Pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, alguien más se había lanzado sobre el bandido. Tigresa miró con atención: se trataba de su hermano. Aquel joven sobreprotector y amoroso, tenía la cara sucia y arañada, La ropa rasgada y el cuerpo enlodado. Su cara llevaba una expresión de amrgura. Pero no era precisamente ira sino lástima... y pena.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Con que quieres hacerte el héroe ¿Eh? ¡Prueba esto!- el bandido se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el joven tigre y este se puso en posición de combate de una forma curiosa para Tigresa. Llevaba las piernas algo encorvadas, la espalda erguida y con los brazos a una distancia media del cuerpo. Justo antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe, el joven tigre se agacho alzando su brazo agarrando al bandido de la muñeca del con la espada. Acto seguido, metió la pierna izquierda entre las piernas del bandido y con el brazo izquierdo, lo agarró del estómago empleando una palanca tirando hacia abajo del brazo con la espada y alzándolo del estómago estrellándolo con todo su peso en el suelo. Se levantó una gran nube de polvo con tal fuerza que Tigresa tuvo que cubrirse la cara. Una vez disipada la nube, el tigre se encontraba con la espada en la mano mirando al bandido. El cerdo se quedó mirando estupefacto. Luego su salvador le dijo: -Será mejor que te vayas. No quiero que veas esto – El cerdo salió huyendo de la escena. El bandido recién recuperando la conciencia miró al felino con ambas garras en la espada apuntando la punta del arma hacia él. Se fijó detalladamente en su rostro en especial de la marca en su frente y la expresión en su mirada. Una mirada fría y sin corazón. Se quedó ahí tirado apretando los ojos preparándose para su muerte. Pero en vez de eso sintió solo un leve rasguño donde salía una línea de sangre que le recorría el hombro. Al abrir los ojos solo, tenía la espada metida entre su hombrera y el hombro. Tigresa presencio cada detalle de lo ocurrido. No podía creerlo. Aquel felino que era su hermano tenía un corazón de oro para no haber actuado como lo hacían aquellos peligrosos bandidos. Comenzó a escucharse unos ruidos que eran muy desagradables. Detrás de ella aparecieron aquellos extraños caninos de su visión todos armados con antorchas, espadas cortas y dagas. Tigresa puso en su pose de combate mientras corrían en dirección hacia ella, pero simplemente la ignoraron. Es como si ella no estuviera allí presente. Todos siguieron hasta rodear al tigre. El respiró profundamente y volvió a posar para la batalla. Dos de estos bandidos se abalanzaron sobre él. El felino se agachó tomando a uno de ellos por detrás con un brazo en el cuello y con el otro sujetando fuertemente el brazo que llevaba la espada. Con un movimiento de cuerpo completo arrojó al bandido neutralizado contra un montón de ellos. El segundo se le hecho encima tratando de clavarle la daga en la espalda. El simplemente volteó para sostenerle el brazo. Cruzando la mirada con los ojos llenos de ira del bandido, lo arrojó a otro montón de ellos. Los demás no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y se abalanzaron para atacarlo. Las habilidades de combate del joven tigre eran impresionantes. Su flexibilidad y agilidad ayudaba que los enemigos no conectaran ningún golpe pero eso no le ayudo con el centenar de estos caninos sobre él. Cinco de estos bandidos lo sujetaron de los miembros obligándolo a arrodillarse. Se escuchó un fuerte remezón y luego sintieron como temblaba la tierra bajo sus pies. Tigresa entró en el acto, lanzando un golpe sobre uno de estos bandidos que no sintió absolutamente nada. Volvió a intentar atacar pero sus golpes no hacían ningún efecto en ellos. Lo único que podía hacer, era a limitarse a observar. Uno de esos guerreros gigantes apareció en escena. En su tercer brazo (trompa) llevaba abalanzando una alabarda. Se paró frente a los bandidos que sostenían al felino. Este simplemente gruño con fiereza a su verdugo. Tigresa trataba de impedir aquella masacre, pero cada vez que daba un paso, se alejaba más de ellos. Solo pudo apreciar a la distancia como este guerrero levantaba su arma antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe escupiendo la espuma que le llegó de lleno a Po en el rostro.

-¿Ti… Tigresa?- dijo Po separándose un poco de la felina mientras que ella tomaba todo el aire que podía. Dirigió su mirada al panda que ya no aguantaba las lágrimas y la abrazó en sollozo.

-Po…-. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta por la reacción de su amigo y correspondió de la misma manera rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Aquella amarga sensación de contener su emoción no la pudo soportar demostrando su lado más vulnerable.

-Tenía mi…mi…- claro que su orgullo no la dejó terminar pero Po sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle.

-A mi no me lo tienes que decir. Te comprendo perfectamente. Yo lo tuve ahora-. Tigresa lo miró a sus ojos que no le paraban de salir las lágrimas. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Po rompió el silencio.

-Bueno… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- ella le asintió -Entonces... ¿no habrá problema si te dejo sola? No. No habrá problema.

-Po…-. El oso se volteó a verla y ella mirando hacia el suelo le preguntó -¿Puedes… quedarte conmigo esta noche?-. No supo porque realmente había dicho eso pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Él la miró con una sonrisa y le asintió sin objetar nada. Se colocó a su lado sentándose en una banquilla al lado de la cama. Una vez ella acostada le tomó la mano diciéndole: -Voy a quedarme hasta que te quedes más tranquila o sino Shifu me matará si me encuentra aquí contigo-. Tigresa sonrojada se rió del comentario de su amigo y se le quedó viendo como se quedaba dormido antes que ella. Con los minutos también le fue pesando el sueño quedándose nuevamente dormida con una garra sujeta la pata de Po.

Pasado veinte minutos aproximadamente de haberse quedados dormidos, se oyó como subían la escalera de la posada y de golpe abrieron la habitación de la felina. El maestro Shifu quedó con tic en el ojo y las orejas bien pegadas a su cabeza mientras que los otro Cuatro abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, en especial Grulla.

-¡Ahora verá ese panzón…!- dijo Shifu entrando a la habitación, siendo detenido por Víbora.

-Maestro porque no mejor… habla con ellos mañana-. Shifu se lo pensó un momento y salió refunfuñando de la habitación. Todos volvieron a mirar a Po y Tigresa tomados de la mano. Salieron de la habitación y se dijeron al unísono: -¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

**Bueno, he aquí terminado (POR FIN) la segunda parte. Quiero dar un saludo a mis primeros críticos: Dark Effect y Rocio AJ y gracias por sus buenas opiniones. Espero subir el tercero lo más pronto posible y bueno… que lo disfruten. Se despide de ustedes: David McGill96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "Una Situación Incómoda****"**

Ya había amanecido y era un hermoso día para poder realizar un largo viaje de vuelta al Valle de la Paz. Po algo somnoliento, se rascó detrás de la nuca y estiró uno de sus brazos. Al mirar el otro, vio a Tigresa sujetada como koala (en el buen sentido) a su brazo derecho. Trató de zafarse de ella sin despertarla pero era igual de persistente que despierta. Cada vez que lograba aflojarse de ella, volvía a sujetarse y con mayor fuerza que antes. Se las pudo ingeniar para poder sacar el brazo muy rápido y para su suerte, pudo hacerlo sin despertarla. Se paró muy lentamente y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta de su cuarto agujereada por el fragmento de madera que había salido disparado por la noche. La miró tiernamente como se agarraba a la almohada y ronroneaba sobando su cabeza con ella. Nunca había visto así a Tigresa y verdaderamente dormida le parecía ver una dulce niñita o a un angelito. Abrió la puerta aun mirando hacia atrás y se detuvo en seco al mirar hacia adelante y hacia abajo. Shifu lo miraba de reojo raspándose los dientes de la rabia y con una mirada asesina. Francamente ahí… no había nada de Paz Interior.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- se escucho en toda la posada y en varias cuadras fuera de ella. Varios ciudadanos se quedaron mirando atónitos hacia la posada dejando de lado sus quehaceres por el susto que se llevaron. Los demás maestros (Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla) se hallaban desayunando en aquel momento y al escuchar tal aterrador grito, Víbora salto hacia el lado tirando la mesa hacia Mono y Mantis enroscándose en el cuello de Grulla. Mono se atragantó con una galleta que estaba comiendo y el pobre Mantis quedó bañado en sopa al caérsele encima su plato.

-¡Ehh!... Víbora… por favor… aflójate…-. Víbora notó el rostro de Grulla que ya se había puesto azul por la falta de aire: -Si… claro… Discúlpame-. La serpiente se desenrollo del ave y le quedó mirando avergonzada mientras que este recobraba el aire.

-¡Que bonito! ¡Muchas gracias Víbora!- dijo Mantis todo empapado saliendo debajo del plato que "contenía" su sopa -¡Y! ¿No me ayudaran con Mono?-. El pobre primate estaba golpeándose con ambos brazos el estómago tratando de escupir el pedazo de galleta con el cual se había atragantado.

-Espérame un momento- le dijo Grulla colocándose por detrás de Mono y rodeándolo con sus alas dio su conteo: -A las de tres. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!- El pedazo de galleta salió volando por la puerta del casino y cayó a siete metros hacia el pasillo de entrada.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso si que fue un record!- dijo Mono agradeciéndole a Grulla por haberlo ayudado.

-¡Por Oogway! ¡Chicos, ese fue Po! Alertó Víbora a los demás.

Mantis secándose lo mejor que pudo salió con uno de sus comentarios inoportunos: -Ahora si que Shifu lo encierra en el panda de acero que hizo Mono-.

-Vamos para arriba- agregó Mono indicando que lo siguieran.

En cuanto a Tigresa, oyendo los gritos de Shifu de ira hacia Po, despertó saltando y agarrándose del techo de manera instintiva. Po en cambio se encontraba tapándose la cabeza protegiéndose de los bastonazos de Shifu.

-¡Asqueroso degenerado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasar la noche con Tigresa?! ¡Y tú! ¡Baja aquí mismo en este instante!-. Tigresa bajó del techo haciendo una reverencia sin mirar a su maestro por la vergüenza que sentía: -¡Deberías sentirte avergonzada! ¿Acaso yo te he criado así? ¿Y más encima con este panzón?-.

Po lo miró como con una cara acusadora y le contestó: -¡Oiga! Eso es injustificado-. Claro que antes de que dijera otra palabra, Shifu giró su bastón golpeándole la nariz. Los Cuatro llegaron momentos después de aquel golpe en la cara ocultándose detrás de los muros para poder escucharlos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que haya pasado aquí la noche? Ya he pasado noches a solas con ella y…-. Shifu estaba que echaba humos por las orejas por lo que había dicho el panda y Tigresa se coloró hasta notársele en su pelaje -(¡Uy! Mala forma de decirlo)-pensó. Mono y Mantis estaban apunto a echarse a reír ya que escuchaban como Shifu perseguía al pobre panda alrededor de la habitación tratando de golpearlo.

-¡¿Y no te avergüenzas de lo que me acabas de decir?! ¡Ahora si panda! ¡Te sacaré el relleno y haré un abrigo con tu piel!-. Shifu seguía golpeándolo y Po trataba lo mejor posible de evadir o bloquear los golpes intentando excusarse de alguna forma: -Pero… ¡Auch!... eso… ¡Ay!... no… ¡Ayayay!... era… ¡Ouch!... lo que quería… ¡Yay…!... decir.

-Por favor maestro… lo que quiso decir Po es que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Solo me acompañó durante la noche-. Shifu se detuvo un momento a ver Tigresa que les evadía la mirada agarrándose con la garra izquierda su brazo derecho –No se exactamente lo que pasó anoche pero… debió ser algo muy grave porque cuando logré despertarme me encontré que estaba muy afligido tratando de hacerme reaccionar-.

-Pero eso no cambia la cosa de que haya dormido aquí contigo o que también que haya dormido contigo en otras circunstancia. Tigresa se lleva una de sus garras al rostro – ¡Maestro! Él se refería a cuando nos ha tocado hacer misiones los dos juntos… pero nada más que eso-.

-No me pareció ver eso anoche cuando llegamos aquí- dijo Shifu arqueando una ceja a Tigresa. La maestra quedó como un tomate de roja –Ahora dime… ¿Qué se supone que crea cuando vi a éste agarrándote de la mano anoche? Ya verás el castigo que les tendré preparado. Y a ustedes también los castigaré llegando a casa por fisgones ¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!-.

Todos entraron en la habitación con la cabeza agachada y sin despegar las patas del suelo. Tigresa los miraba con una mirada asesina bien simulada diciéndoles con los ojos "Ya verán esos entrometidos". Shifu se acercó colocándose junto delante de ellos - ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de venir a husmear con este asuntito que NADA les concierne a ustedes?-. Todos, sin pensarlo un segundo señalaron a Mono y este quedó rodeado de plumas, cola y antenas – ¿Qué es esto chicos? ¿Me dejarán pagando el pato a mí solo? ¿Qué paso con eso de "Uno para todos y todos para uno"?- Todos lo miraron con vergüenza respondiéndole al unísono –Lo sentimos Mono. No esta vez-.

-Miren, mejor… váyanse antes de que les triplique su castigo-. Todos se miraron un momento y salieron volando del cuarto dejando una estela de polvo tras ellos. Shifu volvió a dirigirse con Po y Tigresa que se miraban con unas caras de extrañados.

-¡Dejen ya esa cara y escúchame con atención panda! ¡No vas a librarte tan fácil de esta!

-Maestro… por favor. Solo deme una oportunidad de explicarle-. Shifu se lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que había actuado como un maníaco Tomándose un momento para poder serenarse le contestó: -Esta bien Po. Dime… ¿que fue exactamente lo que pasó anoche?

-Bueno…pues…-

Po (punto de vista):

_Estaba acostado en la hamaca de mi habitación. Me había recién despertado por un extraño sueño que tuve. Cuando quise volver a dormirme, escuche un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de una de estas habitaciones. Yo ya sabía que Tigresa estaba aquí así que me levante a preguntarle si había escuchado el ruido. En el instante de tocarle la puerta, salió disparado un trozo de madera hacia el pasillo. Abrí la puerta… y… pues…_

Shifu: Continua Po…

_Ella estaba ahí tirada retorciéndose como un pez fuera del agua y yo pues… no podía…_

Tigresa miraba a Po con una cara melancólica como si estuviera sintiendo esa angustia que sintió su amigo y de verdad pudo ver una gran desesperación en su rostro. Por otro lado, Po no pudo evitar las lágrimas contando su relato al maestro.

_Estaba botando una especie de espuma de la boca murmurando cosas raras. Corrí para ver lo que pasaba. La sostuve entre mis brazos y la sacudí suavemente para ver si reaccionaba pero… no hubo caso. Me desesperé. No supe como reaccionar y cuando la posadera pasó por aquí le pedí a gritos que trajera ayuda lo más pronto posible. Me quedé aquí con ella esperando la ayuda. Nadie llegaba y yo aquí con Tigresa retorciéndose como gusano. Ya no lo aguantaba. Esperé y esperé y nada. Unos segundos después, logró escupir la espuma de su boca tomando el aire agitadamente y… bueno… pues pudo despertar. Me quedé con ella la noche para estar atento ante cualquier situación o si volvía a darle esa extraña cosa sin ustedes acá. Yo fui quien le tomó la mano para que pudiera serenarse porque…_

Shifu: ¡Esta bien Po! ¡Ya no digas nada más!

Shifu salió del cuarto dejándolos solos dirigiéndose al casino (o zona de comida). Tigresa miró a Po sonrojada y le dijo: - ¡Gracias Po!-. El devolviendo una sonrisa le contestó: -No hay de qué Tigresa. Eres mi amiga y no quería ponerte en problemas con Shifu-.

-Pero por mi culpa te llevaste una buena- le dijo de forma humorística cruzándose de brazos. Po sobándose la cabeza y el brazo dijo – ¡Si bueno! Estoy acostumbrado… además prefiero una golpiza de él que una tuya-.

-No me provoques, Po- contestó Tigresa con una sonrisa desafiante. Po se quedó cayado un momento. Sabía perfectamente que un comentario a lo sucedido lo llevaría a otra tunda mucho más dura: -No sé a que va tu rudeza ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más humilde y aceptar tus errores?-. A la felina aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor desde que era muy pequeña, siempre ha tratado de hacer todas las cosas a la perfección y tratándose de cometer un error le era imperdonable. Quizás lo que realmente quería ella era… compensar algo.

Bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo con amargura. Se le vino a la mente recuerdos de cuando Shifu la entrenaba. Ella a pesar de ser su alumna estrella y después de convertirse en una de las maestras de kung fu más poderosas de toda China, lo que realmente quería, era una familia. Y aunque la tuvo le falto algo muy importante: El amor paternal. Nunca tuvo una figura femenina presente en su vida (salvo cuando llegó a entrenar Víbora con ella) y la única persona que le mostraba admiración y respeto nunca le dio ese cariño que todo padre debe darle a su hijo. Con Shifu, lo único que tenían era una relación de maestro a alumno. Cuánto tiempo ella soñó por escucharlo decir "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" o cuantas veces lloró a escondidas por solo escuchar un "Te amo hija". Se dio cuenta entonces que debía ser lo mejor posible y para poder darle ese orgullo a su padre era conseguir el título del Guerrero Dragón. Su enfoque para ganar ese título la hicieron un ser muy competente. Pero había algo más… algo más interno. Ella no se daba cuenta pero inconscientemente quería el nombre de Guerrero Dragón para algo más.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Po haciéndola reaccionar. Tigresa lo miró a los ojos y se le vinieron a la mente todos esos momentos que había pasado con el panda. Ese oso tenía algo muy especial y era que podía simpatizar hasta con la persona más cerrada o con poca gracia que podría existir.

-Estoy bien. Ahora será mejor que vayas a desayunar. Partiremos dentro de poco-. Po salió del cuarto de Tigresa y por detrás de él apareció Víbora mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡Wow! Si que fue duro Shifu esta vez. Tigresa ¿cómo estás?- dijo Víbora. Ella no contestó. Se acercó a una cajonera donde tenía un pequeño morral y en ella colocó algunos objetos que le habían obsequiado el día anterior. Salió del cuarto sin siquiera mirar a su amiga. Salió de la posada sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta y se encaminó hacia el muelle. Po por su parte había acabado de comer siete platos de fideos y se disponía a comer otro mientras que los otros lo miraban bien raro. Pensaban de como tenía estómago para comer después del espectáculo que se dio con Shifu en la habitación.

Po notó esa reacción en sus compañeros y terminándose su plato les preguntó: - ¿Qué me miran así? Ni que tuviera moscas en la cara-. Grulla fue quien respondió por parte de todos – ¿No te cansas de comer? Digo… te has metido en tremendo lío con Shifu y ahora estás aquí comiéndote el octavo plato como su nada.

-Bueno… si voy a morir, será mejor que aproveche-. Todos se rieron del comentario –Oigan… ¿y Shifu? No lo he visto hace un buen rato-.

-Tenía algo que hacer. Salió unos veinte minutos antes que bajaras- le contestó Mantis.

-Bueno. Pues díganle cuando vuelva que fui al centro ¿Vale? Que estaré aquí dentro de poco-. Dicho eso subió a su cuarto a buscar algo. En eso vio a Víbora que estaba preparándose para partir –Oye Víbora y… ¿y Tigresa?-.

-¡Oh! Que tal Po. No lo sé. Salió hace rato-. Po miró las escaleras con preocupación pero volvió con la serpiente –Ok, gracias de todas formas-. Po siguió a su cuarto y abrió un cajón donde sustrajo unas monedas. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a la calle para poder llegar antes que su maestro.

En tanto Tigresa se encontraba admirando el océano sentada en el borde del puente del muelle. Se había quedado así un buen tiempo y supuso que lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha. Agarró el morralito con sus pertenencias y caminó directo a la posada. En el trayecto, vio a una oveja algo mayor tratando de correr un mueble a la calle. Con mucho gusto, Tigresa ayudó a la señora. La oveja quitándose el sudor de la frente le agradeció por haberse molestado en ayudarla.

-¡Gracias Jovencita!- dijo la oveja sobándose la espalda.

-No fue nada señora. Ahora con su permiso, debo irme- contestó Tigresa frente a frente con la oveja.

La maestra ya se marchaba cuando escuchó a la anciana decir: -¡Vaya, vaya! Hace años que no veo uno de tu especie por aquí-. Tigresa paró en secó y se volteó a mirarla con una cara de pregunta: -Perdón señora. ¿Se refiere que ha visto a otros como yo?-.

-¡Así es, mi niña!- contestó la oveja abriéndose a sus recuerdos –Era una hermosa tigresa blanca con un pequeñito muy simpático de igual color que ella. Los conocí cuando trabajaba de posadera. Claro que eso fue hace unos cinco años atrás-.

Tigresa permaneció en silencio un rato. Cuando volvió a hablar preguntó si sabía el paradero de la tigresa o por lo menos su nombre. La oveja negó con la cabeza disculpándose por no poder ayudarla más.

-De todos modos agradezco su información, señora. Muchas gracias- la felina hizo una reverencia a la señora y se alejó de allí con la cabeza llena de dudas. Caminando perdida, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, llegó al centró sin darse cuenta. Los ciudadanos ofrecían sus productos y les iba bastante bien con las ventas.

-Pues me llevo esos dos, señor- decía un cliente al vendedor. Sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y se las pasó a su casero, pero este se las devolvió diciendo –No se preocupe, hijo. Se las regalo-.

-¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias-. En tanto, una felina caminaba cabizbaja hasta chocar con el joven cliente que sostenía dos canastas llenas de… ¿rábanos?

-Discúlpeme se… ¿eh? ¿Po?-

-¿Tigresa? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La maestra había quedado anonada. Po era la última persona con la cual pensaba encontrarse en ese lugar. Pero prefirió dirigirle la palabra en vez de evitarlo porque sabía que se pondría hostigoso si no lo hacía.

-Tenía que salir para poder despejar mi mente-. Po puso una mirada picarona con ambas manos con las canastas llenas de rábanos –Pues bastante despejada dejaste tu mente-.

-Pues si… debí hacerlo para chocar con alguien que puedes ver perfectamente a kilómetros-. Po arqueó la ceja y le contestó entre molesto y riendo: - ¡Touché, Gata!-.

Ambos caminaron de regreso sin dirigirse la palabra y para el panda ese ha sido uno de los momentos más incómodos que ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Al llegar notaron que Shifu ya había formado a los demás y que estaban esperándolos. A Tigresa se le ocurrió una brillante idea: -¡Po! Ve con Shifu para que pueda entrar en la posada sin que se den cuenta-.

-¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo-. Po se dirigió muy tranquilamente mientras que Tigresa se escondía detrás de hilera de macetas.

-¡Po! ¿Por qué has tard…? ¿Qué haces con esas canastas con rábanos?-

-Mi padre siempre cocina con rábanos pero allá en el Valle son muy escasos así que yo les llevaré estas dos cestas. Si me disculpa voy por algo que se quedó en mi cuarto. Voy y ya vuelvo-.

Entre tanto Tigresa ya se había metido a la posada y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-¡Po! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Shifu nos está esperando!-.

-¡Ve tú! Yo ya bajo-. Siguió corriendo a su habitación y del mismo cajón donde sacó las monedas, sacó su panda de peluche para poder volver con los demás.

Un buen rato después, varios ciudadanos y los maestros de Gongmen estaban reunidos para despedir a los maestros del Palacio de Jade.

Buey y Cocodrilo se acercaron a los Furiosos agradeciendo su inigualable ayuda para detener a Lord Shen y poder traerles la paz a sus ciudadanos.

-Son unos verdaderos héroes. Por tanto, dedicaremos un monumento en su honor- dijo Buey señalando más o menos donde estaría ubicado.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo. Sin ustedes… capaz que Shen lograba conquistar China- agregó Cocodrilo de forma pesimista.

-¡Nada de eso!- gritó Po entre los presentes –Con tal de que haya algún guerrero de kung fu siempre habrá la esperanza para la "barbarosidad"-.

Todos lo miraban con sus rostros llenos de esperanza de un guerrero que podría ante cualquier amenaza.

Shifu, los Cinco y el Guerrero Dragón, subieron al bote despidiéndose de todos. Los ciudadanos gritaban y alzaban los brazos mientras que la embarcación desaparecía de su vista con sus héroes en ella.

**¡****Que tal a todos y he aquí el capítulo 3! Lamento el corto del final pero ya no se me ocurría nada XD. Agradezco los comentarios de WhiteandBlackWarrior, La Maestra Tigresa y FanKFPMasterTigress y me alegró que les haya parecido entrete. Quiero dar mis saludos a Dark Effect y a Rocio AJ. Espero tener lo más pronto el próximo capítulo ya que estoy de vacaciones. Se despide de ustedes DavidMcGill96**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro: "El Retorno de Fear"**

**¡Hola a todos y he aquí el cuarto capí! Quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews ya que me han dado ánimos para seguir adelante con mi fic y bueno… espero que les siga gustando como va. Síganlo ya que se viene mejor XD.**

A varios cientos de kilómetros al Oeste de ciudad Gongmen, en las fronteras de China limitando con las montañosas y heladas Tierras del Norte y con las ricas tierras del Oeste Salvaje, se alza un gigantesco muro de quince metros de pura roca sólida. En su cubierta, se hallan varias máquinas de asedio, en su mayor número se trataban de gigantescas ballestas. El campo exterior a la muralla era estéril. Una franja de trigo muerto se extendía a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Había también cientos de cuerpos descompuestos tirados en el campo y otros se hallaban ya en los huesos desde hace muchísimos años. Muchos de estos cuerpos llevaban bolsos desgastados con el pasar del tiempo, con varios pergaminos de diferentes partes del país. Dentro del muro se encontraba una gran ciudadela fuertemente protegida. Los ciudadanos vivían con miedo pues siempre se encontraban bajo vigilancia de guardias y soldados. La mayoría (en la zona superficial de la ciudad) eran cocodrilos con lanzas o leopardos de las nieves que frecuentaban mucho esas zonas. En toda la ciudad se sentía una atmósfera depresiva y de desdicha. Todas las casas eran hechas de la misma roca de la muralla exterior con techos de madera. Había muchos guardias en la ciudadela. Más bien pareciera que fueran escoltas o algo similar. Los ciudadanos que en su mayoría eran cerdos y ovejas y algunos conejos pero ningún ganso o pato, vestían de ropas oscuros y sin tonadas alegres. Las calles eran pequeñas y estrechas como si se trataran de puestos defensivos militares. Al centro de la ciudadela se alzaba un gran palacio de piedra blanca cubierto de sus costados con unos largos banderines rojos. El palacio era inmenso y majestuoso. digno para cualquier rey. Pero bajo la superficie, se apreciaba el peor de los escenarios.

Se trataba de una gigantesca cárcel subterránea. Y en ese lugar se encontraban llenos de los animales provenientes de las Tierras Desérticas: más allá del Oeste Salvaje. En el primer nivel había un centenar de esos felinos de gran semejanza a los leopardos: los guepardos. Observaban de reojo a los reos que encontraban rayando las paredes o sentados en el suelo. Más abajo, la raza canina más sanguinaria y mortal con mayor número de miembros que los guepardos: las llenas. Los encarcelados que estaban en custodia de estos malandros no podían ni acercarse a la reja de sus celdas sin ser atacados a mordidas y esas risas que daban… le llegaban a helar los huesos de los escalofríos. Casi por el final, un grupo de aproximadamente cincuenta felinos de armaduras más elaboradas que los otros animales custodiaban las celdas de los prisioneros que podrían ser tomados como extrema amenaza. Se trataban de los leones. Grandes felinos con melena y de una gran quijada que de verdad varios de los encarcelados preferían a estar con las llenas antes que estar con ellos.

La única entrada o salida era un gran portón de acero grueso agujereado para que entrara luz puesto como un piso corredizo del cual dejaban caer una escalera para que sacaran o entraran a los prisioneros. Todos notaron como este portón se volvía a abrir y ya todos sabían que significaba eso: "Carne Fresca" (una forma de decir que llegaban nuevos condenados). En vez de eso, bajo solo una persona. Era más baja que los guardias felinos aunque más alto que las llenas. Llevaba una capa roja que la cubría entera y lo único que se lograba avistar de ella eran las puntas de unos bigotes blancos. Uno de los guepardos más cercanos se acercó para interrogarla.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Que tenemos aquí…- dijo sacando un cuchillo detrás de él. Otro de los felinos miró detenidamente el brazo de la encapuchada y notó metal en la zona de la pata. Abrió como platos los ojos y le gritó a su compañero que se detuviera pero ya era muy tarde. El guepardo lanzó su cuchillo a la encapuchada pero esta lo inmovilizó en tan solo dos movimientos. Lo tenía agarrado del brazo apretándolo con sus brazos y estirando una pierna al cuello del guardia preguntándole con una voz muy sensual pero temible– ¿Quieres morir lento o rápido?-. El guepardo que trató de avisarle imploró por la vida de su compañero –Por favor, mi Señora. Perdónele la vida a este desgraciado. Ya sabe usted… es "carne nueva". No lleva con nosotros ni tres días-. La encapuchada vio con indiferencia al pobre guardia que ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Está bien, Ho- dijo soltando a su agresor –porque me agradas…y siempre me has parecido el más prudente de los brutos de tu especie, lo dejaré vivir-.

-Gracias, Señora- le respondió Ho inclinándose ante ella. Se volvió entonces con el guepardo que se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza. La miraba con fiereza pero al mirar sus ojos estando agachado se le lleno el corazón de miedo. Con una mirada asesina lo apuntó con la garra mostrando un brazo totalmente cubierto en metal y le dijo: -Vuelve a tener una imprudencia como esa conmigo y te haré sentir el peor dolor que soñaste antes de matarte-. El solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Ho!- Ho se dio vuelta viendo a su Señora bajando a los niveles inferiores y sus otros compañeros temblando su presencia –Lleva a tu compañero a la enfermería a tratarse esos cortes. Lo dejo en tus manos-. Ho hizo una reverencia y levantó a su compañero que tenía el brazo casi todo desangrando.

La encapuchada siguió bajando observando a los guardias que le evadían la mirada haciendo reverencia. Bajando a los siguientes niveles se encontró a las llenas hostigando a un cerdo que trataba de alejarse pero la celda era demasiada estrecha. A la llegada de la misteriosa encapuchada, los gritos y esas risas macabras de las llenas cesaron dejándole espacio para que pudiera pasar. Una de las llenas comenzó a reírse de pronto cuando pasaba. Ella solo levantó la mirada y la llena miró unos fríos ojos amarillos tan llenos de ira y rabia que con tan solo mirarlos, sentían que te apuñalaban el alma. El guardia se asustó demasiado que empezó a retroceder sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos infernales, tropezándose con un saliente en el piso y cayendo por barandal de madera a los pisos inferiores. Todos sus compañeros se acercaron para ver al pobre infeliz que yacía con la cabeza reventada manchando el friolento color gris del suelo de piedra con un rojo intenso. La encapuchada solo giró la cabeza y continúo su camino. Bajó tres niveles más para encontrarse con lo mejor de la prisión. Los leones. Con tal solo escuchar los pasos se pusieron en reverencia. La felina continúo observando a los leones y le pidió a los dos últimos que abrieran un gran portón de madera. Antes de que ellos lo hicieran se giró a las celdas viendo a dos figuras en sentadas en loto.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí- dijo unos de estos individuos con mucho respeto-. Uno de los leones se acercó con fiereza a punto de golpear la reja siendo detenida por la encapuchada.

-¡Maestro Lao, Maestro Kang! Cual sería el gusto mío de sacarles las entrañas y devorar sus corazones pero lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer y bueno… la carne de lobo no me apetece en nada-.

La felina dejó su charla y caminó dentro del portón. Los dos sujetos con los que había hablado eran lobos gemelos y además de ser grandes luchadores. En sus tiempos. Ahora, solo eran dos prisioneros que no habían sido ejecutados por su valor como grandes guerreros. Pero en realidad, y ellos lo sabían, eran mantenidos como trofeos.

La encapuchada pasó por una cueva de varios metros de largo. Ratas recorrían de lado a lado comiendo residuos de huesos e insectos. Al final del trayecto una gran puerta de acero sellada con siete candados del tamaño de la cabeza de un leopardo y cruzada por quince cadenas de acero inoxidable. La puerta era custodiada por dos de los más grandes guerreros del mundo: dos elefantes llevaban de vestimenta cotas de malla sujetadas por una gran correa de cuero negro. Uno de ellos llevaba una maza y el otro un hacha de doble filo más grande que la visitante que se presentaba ante ellos.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó el elefante con el hacha avanzando done la encapuchada a punto de conectar un golpe. Cuando el arma tocó el objetivo, una estela de polvo rodeó la zona unos segundos. Al disiparse la nube, el elefante quedó en shock por lo que estaba viendo. La encapuchada sostuvo con una sola pata el filo del hacha sin siquiera decaer por la fuerza del golpe. El impacto arruinó la manga de la capa dejando al descubierto una el brazo cun extraña armadura cubierta por unos anillos de metal.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… o lo pagarás con tu vida-. La encapuchada dirigió una mirada asesina a su atacante que lo hizo retroceder por el miedo. Se dirigió al elefante con la maza y le dijo – ¡Tú! Abre esa puerta ahora mismo-. El elefante obedeció de inmediato. Se sacó las llaves y fue abriendo los candados uno por uno. Al abrir el último se alejó lo más rápido posible. Todas las cadenas cayeron de golpe, trizando en suelo por el peso. Ambos guardias dejaron sus armas de lado y corrieron las cadenas del lugar con gran esfuerzo. La encapuchada entró en una cueva donde no se podía ver nada de nada. Se acercó al costado de la puerta donde le pareció ver una mecha. Raspó sus garras con la roca sacando una chispa que hizo que la mecha se prendiera de forma espontánea. La mecha fue dejando en cadena una chispita en unas antorchas que se fueron prendiendo una vez que le llegaba el calor de esta. Frente a ella, sujeto de los brazos y piernas con grilletes de metal se encontraba un tigre de gran tamaño. La encapuchada ordenó que cerraran la puerta tras ella y se dirigió directo al gigantesco animal.

-Ya han pasado siete años… Fear…- dijo la encapuchada al enorme felino. Este no hizo más que moverse un poco para acomodarse. La encapuchada se quitó la capa mostrando a una hermosa lince de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente (claro que a ellos se les nota menos). Tenía unos tres lunares que formaban un triángulo equilátero sobre su cabeza y una marca blanca que le recorría toda la parte izquierda de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de anillos metálicos encajados a la perfección para moverse que le llegaban hasta los tobillos cubriéndole hasta los dedos de sus garras. Tenía unos hermosos ojos de un tono similar a la miel, pero… algo muy raro tenía en ellos.

-¿Qué, ya te olvidaste de mí?-. El felino se rió del comentario y le preguntó – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes por que necesitas que vuelva a trabajar para él?-. La lince le dio una mirada de desagrado –¿Es idea mía... o te molesta la ideA?-. El gigantesco tigre volvió a reírse y le contestó –Puedes ir empezando irte al cuerno. Yo no quiero nada que venga de ti ni de él. Supongo que viniste por un encargo de ese imbécil ¿No? ¡Pues mírame! No voy hacer nada-.

-Parece que te has puesto rebelde durante estos años en oscuridad. Pero has perdido el derecho de…- el rugido que dio el gran felino hizo que la lince retrocediera dos pasos. A pesar de encontrarse inmovilizado, su rugido provocaba el miedo a todo quien lo escuchara.

-Él… no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mí ¿Lo has entendido?- dijo mostrando su rostro al fuego de la antorchas. Un rostro que llevaba consigo el pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento. Lo tenía lleno de cortes y cicatrices. El pelaje lo tenía hecho una inmundicia y en su parte derecha del rostro, la más grande cicatriz que le recorría desde la frente hasta la boca. Se encontraba tuerto de ese lado por una antigua confrontación, que finalmente, decidió su destino siendo encarcelado en ese agujero olvidado de Dios.

- ¿Por qué volver a servirle a ese desgraciado? Y tú… conocías las reglas. No debiste de haber interferido-. La felina quedó mirando al suelo con vergüenza –Yo… tenía que detenerte… eso no podía terminar así-. La lince, de su forma fiera con la que había actuado con los guardias se convirtió en un ser débil y minúsculo ante él.

- ¿Sabes? Por cierto lado, merezco estar aquí. Fui un imbécil en creer tus palabras. Lo he perdido todo… mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos… mi cuerpo… y… y también a ti-. La felina le devolvió la mirada muy callada tratando de tragar saliva pero se le había producido un nudo en la garganta. El gran tigre conocido como "Fear" suspiró para poder seguir hablando –Cuando atacaron mi pueblo, no tenía razón para seguir viviendo. Me dediqué a la lucha defendiendo a los que podía. Cuando me salvaste, le volví a dar sentido a la vida. Alguien con quien contar. Aunque fuera la mano derecha del causante de todos mis sufrimientos. Alguien en quien poder confiar. Lamentablemente, eso me llevó a convertir en el monstruo que soy ahora.

- ¡¿Y crees que no ha sido difícil para mí también?! ¡No sabes nada de lo que he sufrido!- gritó corriendo hacia él rompiendo los grilletes de un solo golpe. Fear se levantó tratando de recobrar las antiguas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Estar parado sujeto con grilletes durante siete años en la misma posición, pues sus músculos se encontraban algo adormecidos pero en menos de tres segundo, se recuperó completamente.

-No tienes ni idea lo que le debo a él- dijo cortantemente la lince girándose sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Si lo sé. Y sé lo que sientes. Pero yo elegí por mi mismo. Ya no aguantaba el remordimiento-. La lince lo volvió a mirar a sus ojos. Lo que se podían ver en ellos eran la franqueza y el remordimiento. Se volvió a la puerta de entrada y le dijo -Iremos con el rey-.

Los elefantes abrieron la puerta dejándola salir con la capa nuevamente puesta. Detrás de ella, salía Fear parpadeando con dificultad. Los elefantes lo miraban de reojo y el tamaño que tenía aquel felino era verdaderamente impresionante. Nunca habían visto que un tigre alcanzara ese tamaño. Fear siguió acompañando a la lince hasta el final de la caverna. Al llegar, fueron dos leones quienes les habían abierto el portón. Casi se llegaron a caer al ver pasar al gran tigre con su Señora. Se dirigieron a los niveles superiores sin parar de ser vistos por los guardias que quedaban impresionados a la vez que aterrados, al ver semejante monstruo. Llegaron al nivel superior, donde el portón corredizo se habría para dejar entrar a Ho y su compañero herido que ahora llevaba el brazo vendado, para volver a reinstalarse en sus puestos. Ho miraba a su Señora que se aproximaba con Fear a la entrada de la cárcel. El no pudo evitar sentirse poca cosa ante tal ejemplar de animal. La lince y Fear aprovecharon que el portón se hallaba abierto para impulsarse y salir fuera de este sin necesidad de usar las escaleras. El día estaba soleado, lo que complicaba la vista del tigre que con un ojo menos, poder centrarse no era lo mismo y mucho menos de haber pasado tantos años en la oscuridad. El portón (saliendo de la prisión subterránea) daba a un hermoso patio de piedra blanca con solo un par de plantas al pie de unas escaleras que daban a la entrada del palacio. Ambos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra. Al entrar, pasaron por un gran pasillo lleno de armas y artefactos de guerra. Muchos de ellos Fear no los conocía, quizá por ser de diferentes partes del país. Al girar en una esquina vieron un gran salón con una alfombra roja que comenzaba en una puerta de doce metros de altura, atravesando todo el salón hasta acabar en unos peldaños. Sobre estos peldaños se encontraba el trono del rey. Las banderas no dejaban entrar suficiente luz y, en donde estaría la silla del trono, estaba muy oscuro. Apenas se podía apreciar la silueta de la silla y de quien estaba sentado en ella.

-¡Aproxímense!- se escucho de la parte más oscura del salón. La lince y Fear caminaron hasta ponerse justo en frente del primer peldaño de la escalera del trono. La felina quitó la capa dejándola de lado mostrando su armadura de metal arrodillándose ante su rey. Pero Fear se quedó hay quieto sin gestar nada: - ¡Vaya! Sigues igual de insolente ¿eh?

-No es insolencia… soy un exiliado al cual mandaste a torturar y pasar siete años en las tinieblas. Yo… no te debo nada- dijo el felino mostrando ninguna importancia, como si todo lo que pasó no le hubiera significado nada. El rey gestó una risa y se empezó a reír malévolamente –Ya sabía yo por eso. Por eso… te traje esto- el rey apuntó hacia una puerta ubicada a su derecha y salió un cocodrilo armado con una hacha con un pequeño conejo encadenado arrojándolo al piso.

-Maldito bastardo- le dijo entre dientes al rey. El chasqueó los dedos para que al cocodrilo levantara el arma dirigiéndola justo a la cabeza del conejo y este poniéndose a llorar sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Tienes cinco segundos, Fear-. El gran felino comenzó a tener recuerdos que le pasaban como bala por su mente y en eso había perdido cuatro de sus cinco segundos.

-Y un…-.

-¡Espera!- gritó Fear a último segundo –Esta bien… lo haré-. El rey con una sonrisa de victoria le explicó la situación.

_ Ha llegado a mis garras la información que ciertos guerreros de Kung Fu a varios de cientos de kilómetros de aquí, en ciudad Gongmen, acabaron con uno de los líderes de una de las ciudades más importantes de China. Entre sus miembros hay una de tu especie de nombre… Tigresa. Dicen que es la maestra de kung fu más fuerte que hay en toda China. Y eso, supone un riesgo para mí. Tu misión consiste en ir a buscarla y… acabarla._

-Y por qué no mandas a Anger- dijo Fear apuntando a la lince que todavía estaba agachada. El rey la miró para luego mirarlo a él –Ella ya tiene otra misión-. Al felino le desagradó la cara que había puesto el rey.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el punto de que la asesine? Digo… se encuentra a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia y no creo que venga hacia aquí para confrontarte. La verdad, dudo que te conozca-. El rey levantándose le contestó –Pues si quiero conquistar China, debo eliminar a los guerreros más capaces que puedan ser algún problema-. Fear retrocedió casi soltando un rugido y le contestó - Estás inocentes han muerto en tus campañas de conquista y ahora ¿vas por China?-.

Esto, chico... es algo más personal- le contestó el rey.

-¿Y sí me niego?- contestó violentamente. El rey chasqueó los dedos por segunda y el cocodrilo que estaba en el salón con ellos dejó caer el hacha incrustándola en la cabeza del conejo que aun chillaba. El golpe no fue muy certero y el pobre animalito aun se retorcía por los impulsos nerviosos. Fear quedó en shock viendo la escalofriante escena con un tremendo nudo en su garganta.

-Si no accedes a mi misión, aniquilaré todos los poblados y ciudades hasta la Ciudad Imperial-. Fear tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la yugular pero estando Anger allí, jamás podría vencerlos. Anger era mucho más poderosa que él. Aun así, la lince también se impresionó por la situación aunque el impacto no fue tanto como se lo llevó el tigre ya que no vio nada. Además las muertes de los otros, le era de completa indiferencia.

-De… de acuerdo- dijo cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza - ¿Y que hay de Anger? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?-. Pero el rey no respondió. Dio un aplauso y se acercaron unas cabras que salieron por una compuerta detrás de él con una gran capa negra.

-¡Ten esto!- le dijo a Fear lanzándole la capa –Y ahora ve… y más te vale cumplir o los inocentes lo pagarán-. El gran felino miró con odio a la capa pero no tuvo más alternativa: se la tenía que poner. Con aquella capa. Esa maldita capa, se ganó el nombre de Fear (miedo) y tener que volver a usarla lo hacía caer en lo más bajo.

Antes de ponérsela miró al rey, que todavía se encontraba oculto en las sombras, y le preguntó: - Si tú conquistas China… y yo cumplo con mi promesa… ¿Prometes no hacerle daño a la gente de estas tierras?-. El rey solo parpadeó bajando un poco la silueta de sus ojos con lo que Fear lo tomó como un sí. Se rodeó de la capa y salió por la puerta principal siendo escoltado por unos guardias hallados fuera del gran salón del trono.

-Vaya tonto… no puedo creer que haya gente tan ilusa-. Anger levantó la mirada y le preguntó: - ¿Entonces Señor?… ¿le mintió?-.

-¡Claro que le mentí! ¿Crees que esos tipos me van entregar la tierra así como así? Si quieres algo… tienes que pelearlo-. La lince agachó su cabeza y le preguntó que haría ella.

-Tú te encargaras de aniquilar a alguien que le temó mas que hace maestra de kung fu. Partirás en tres días hacia el Valle de la Paz para acabar con él-. Anger se levantó y preguntó de quien se trataba.

-¡El Guerrero Dragón!-.

**¡Bueno mis queridos lectores! He aquí el cuarto capítulo. Quiero dar mis saludos a Dark Effect, quien ha estado conmigo en esta historia desde el comienzo. También agradezco los comentarios de White And Black Warrior y a FanKFPMasterTigress y espero seguir así de bien XD. Bueno eso… muchas gracias de nuevo. Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba quizá no actualice tan pronto ya que se me las vacaciones :C. Pero igual haré lo que pueda. Chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco: "Razones de un Padre"**

**¡Hola! He aquí de vuelta con el quinto capítulo de mi fic. Nuevamente agradezco a la gente que se da el tiempo de leer y más aún a los que se dan tiempo de escribirme su opinión. Espero que les guste como va hasta ahora y perdonen la falta de "palabras", pero teniendo tan solo dieciséis años pues bueno… necesito incluir más palabras a mi diccionario XD. Como sea aquí les dejo la historia. Disfruten y comenten.**

Al día siguiente de haber partido de Gongmen, la atmósfera ya se había apaciguado entre Shifu, Po y Tigresa. Era un día resplandeciente, tranquilo y sin el menor rastro de nubes dando una vista esplendorosa hacia las montañas de nieve a lo lejos y las pequeñas colinas infestadas de arbustos y unos cuantos árboles que resaltaban con sus coloridas flores de la estación. Afuera, un viejo maestro sentado a la proa de la embarcación de madera, mira hacia el río meditando sobre acontecimientos no más ocurridos… ayer.

**El Día Anterior:**

Después de haber partido del puerto, Shifu se dirigió a sus estudiantes mirando a cada uno con ojo que hacía que los otros pensaran lo peor. Miró a Tigresa tan solo un segundo y le desvió la mirada enseguida. Tigresa sintió un malestar estomacal por sentir que ha decepcionado a su maestro y más aun el movimiento de la marea como que… no le ayudaba en mucho. Luego miró hacia Po con una cara de mil diablos. Él simplemente le mostró sonrisa forzada lo cual no ayudó en nada la situación. Por el contrario, Po había recibido otro golpe por parte del panda rojo que se metía al interior del bote.

-Necesito meditar un tiempo a solas… que nadie entre ¡Nadie! Hasta que termine ¿Entendido?-. Todos en reverencia dijeron al unísono – ¡Si Maestro Shifu!-. Dejando muy en claro la instrucción, el viejo maestro se internó para no volver a salir hasta después de un "largo" rato.

- ¡Bien! Parece que estaremos aquí hasta el atardecer- dijo Mantis con una expresión desanimada –Y díganme… ¿Qué haremos todo el día hasta que Shifu salga de ahí?-. En eso Mono se puso a husmear entre las cosas que habían equipado en el bote y cogió una caja que al moverla sonaba muy similar a un sonajero. Le quitó la envoltura para dar una sonrisa de oreja en oreja. Todos lo miraban cuando dijo – ¿Alguien quiere jugar Damas Chinas?-.

Mantis fue el primero en acercarse para ver. Las Damas Chinas no eran precisamente el juego favorito del insecto pero era mejor que nada. Grulla por su parte se subió arriba del mástil a pensar tranquilo. Víbora, evitando las miradas de Po y Tigresa que se notaba que tenían que hablar en privado y también de los otros dos guerreros que ya habían iniciado una partida del juego, serpenteó hasta donde se encontraba Grulla. Po estaba muy incómodo por el silencio que había entre él y la felina siendo irrumpido un momento por sus amigos que lo invitaban para que después fuera a jugar con ellos. Él solo negó con la cabeza y Mono y Mantis siguieron en su juego. Cuando Po volteó a ver a Tigresa, esta se hallaba sentada en un barandal cruzada de brazos. Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Guau! ¡Que mañana! ¿No te parece?- El panda hablaba de forma humorística lo que había ocurrido en la posada. En lo que contaba como fue su paliza, Tigresa se aferró a sus piernas frunciendo el seño y le dijo algo molesta –Eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor… si quieres llegar a un punto con lo que estás diciendo solo dilo-. El Guerrero Dragón la miró con extrañeza –Lo siento, Po… De no haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo, esto no habría pasado. Me siento horrible contigo, con el maestro y conmigo misma-.

- ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?- Po no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. La maestra lo miró bastante molesta y le contestó – ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa, panda?-. Po volvió a mirar a la felina con algunas lágrimas en su cara dadas a la incontenible risa –No te preocupes tanto por eso- volviéndose algo melancólico recordando a Tigresa retorciéndose en su cuarto durante esa misma noche –Tu sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí contigo-. La maestra no pudo evitar el sonrojo y miró hacia el suelo evitando la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Grulla le había terminado de contarle una de sus anécdotas a Víbora cuando aún trabajaba de conserje en la Academia de Lee Da. La serpiente casi se agarraba su estómago a causa de la risa – ¿De verdad fue así como cuentas?-. Grulla asintió con la cabeza mirando algo embobado a Víbora mientras ella giraba la cabeza para que no la viera de esa forma. Grulla siguió –Claro que nunca supieron quien fue y la única que sabía era Mei Ling que se guardó el secreto-. La maestra ya no aguantaba la risa y lo siguiente que salió fue una armónica tonada de carcajadas. El ave miró hacia el cielo con algo de tristeza lo cual su amiga notó de inmediato – ¿Qué te pasa Grulla? En den antes estabas todo animado y ahora parece que tuvieras una nube negra sobre tu cabeza-. Grulla miró a Víbora y le sonrió –No es nada… es solo… que no he tenido noticias de Mei hace años-. La maestra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al ver la cara perdida de Grulla mirando hacia el claro cielo azul y con una voz algo tristona le preguntó –La quieres ¿No es verdad?-. Grulla se coloró un poco con la pregunta pero le respondió con su mayor sinceridad – ¡Claro que la quiero! Después de todo ella me dio su apoyo para meterme a practicar el kung fu. Después de eso, nos hicimos grandes amigos-. La serpiente miró hacia abajo con una cara más triste que con la que había hecho su pregunta.

–Aunque…- Víbora volvió a dar su atención al ave –Mi corazón no le pertenece a ella sino a otra persona… Mei es como mi hermana mayor… aunque tampoco es que nos llevemos por mucho- terminando con una risa amistosa. Víbora se había vuelto roja al momento que su amigo la miraba tiernamente.

-Oye… ¿te parece que hagamos algo divertido?-. Víbora se le quedó viendo y le preguntó – ¿Cómo que?-.

En lo que Grulla planeaba que hacer, dos siluetas apoyadas en barandal del bote, llevaban a cabo su conversación.

-Yo no sé cómo diablos te tomas la reacción de Shifu tan a la ligera. De verdad eres todo un caso-. Po sacó una fruta de una cesta cercana de donde estaba y dándole un mordisco contestó

– ¡Ñom! ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta?-. Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos ante la interrogativa

– ¿Darme de cuenta de qué?-. El oso escupió el trozo de fruta que tenía dentro de la boca y se echo a reír nuevamente. Esta vez la felina no le aguantó y le dio un combo en la barriga.

-¡Ouch! Está bien… disculpa- dijo evitando seguir riéndose. Ella volvió a reiterarle la pregunta. Claro que a Po a veces se le olvidaba que Tigresa había crecido en un orfanato y que de ese tipo de cosas ella no sabia absolutamente nada –Bueno… pues verás. El comportamiento que tuvo ayer Shifu fue de que… al haberte criado él, se siente responsable también con las juntas que tienes o quien sales ¿entiendes?-.

- ¡Si! Aunque eso no le da el derecho a meterse en mis asuntos personales-. Po puso una pata sobre su hombro.

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es la actitud que toma cualquier padre con una hija! ¡Ñom! Te apuesto que un día de estos, reconocerá su orgullo hacia ti-. Tigresa lo observaba anonada mientras este se seguía comiendo la fruta. Pensaba mirando simpáticamente a su compañero. ¿Cómo podía él, ese panda grande y panzón que casi todo lo encuentra un chiste, decir cosas tan ciertas y a la vez tan significativas para uno?

-¿De verdad crees en eso?- Preguntó la felina esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Po se levantó de su sitio ayudando a pararse también a su amiga.

– ¡Claro que si! Aunque eso deberías hablarlo con Víbora. Tu sabes… ella es una chica-. Se rió Po.

En cambio, Tigresa volteó a mirar al agua contando casi en susurro –Ese sueño… me pareció tan real. No podía hacer nada. Y tu allí conmigo en la habitación… tenía miedo… ¿no crees que me habré vuelto una cobarde... o una débil-.

El panda se molestó un poco de su comentario y la sujeto con firmeza de los dos hombros –Escúchame bien. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso. Tú no eres una cobarde ni una débil… y eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti. Tú eres La Maestra Tigresa: La más fiera y valiente de los Furiosos-. Tigresa lo miraba muy sorprendida a sus ojos. Esa seriedad y esa determinación le provocaron que se le erizaran los pelos. Po volvió a soltarla y le comentó –Mi padre siempre me contaba de niño una historia. No la recuerdo muy bien… pero sí su moraleja: El más valiente no es el más fuerte o el más invulnerable, sino, el que sepa enfrentar la situación más dolorosa tanto consigo como con los demás-. La felina en ese momento sintió un extraño hormigueo en su estómago: Sus mejillas se calentaron y comenzaba a ver a su regordete amigo con otra cara.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!- alegaba Mantis a Mono.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esa jugada está permitida!-. Ambos compañeros gruñían mirándose con una cara que de verdad echaba chispas. En su reacción tiraron todo el tablero con las fichas y pareciera que se iban a pelear (de todas formas, siempre se andaban peleando por algo), hasta que se les acercó el simpático Guerrero Dragón.

– ¡Hey! Chicos relájense. No lo tomen así. Tengo una idea: Para evitar cualquier problema, me pondré como espectador y seré yo que evalúe si es una jugada limpia o no ¿les parece?-. Ambos amigos accedieron a la proposición y recogieron todas las piezas para dar inicio a una nueva partida.

En cuanto a Tigresa, que miraba como lejana a los tres guerreros, pero fijando su mirada en uno en especial: Su amigo de blanco y negro. No sabía como explicarlo, pero tenía una actitud tan segura, una mirada decisiva que decía "estoy dispuesto a hacer todo" que hacía que la felina se sintiera incómoda con él estando a su lado. Tenía que despejar su mente y quien mejor para pedir consejo que a su amiga Víbora. Buscó por todo el bote pero no la pudo encontrar – ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- preguntó Grulla a Víbora que estaba sujetada a su torso.

-¿Estás bromeando? Es increíble-.

Ambos se encontraban sobrevolando las blancas montañas. La vista era maravillosa en verdad y para Víbora, que siempre andaba arrastrándose, era algo fantástico. A la altura a la que se encontraban veían el bote muy pequeño. Seguían avanzando pasando sobre las colinas observando las pequeñas localidades y puestos pesqueros. Después de algunas horas de vuelo, decidieron descansar en una pequeña isla que dividía al río en dos. Al bote le quedaba al menos a tres horas para alcanzar aquel punto así que no había problema en que se quedaran allí a descansar.

Dentro del bote, se encontraba Shifu meditando en posición de loto. A pesar de no haber escuchado a ninguno de sus discípulos desde hace un buen rato, no podía estar tranquilo. Algo lo molestaba y no era precisamente por lo que vio entre el Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa; Aunque también era referente a ese tema.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Sin notarlo, la pequeña tigresita que había adoptado de niña en el orfanato de Bao Gu, se había convertido en una hermosa, inteligente y responsable felina que aún buscaba en él una muestra de reconocimiento. Ahora lo entendía todo. Y todos esos años con el remordimiento en su corazón por haber hecho de un joven leopardo en un monstruo, lo dejó completamente ciego con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una nueva oportunidad de compensar su error y brindarle el amor y cariño que puede entregarle un padre a una niña desamparada.

-Dios… ¿Pero qué he hecho?-. Poco a poco, sentía como su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta –Perdóname Tigresa… te he fallado-.

**Algunas horas más tarde:**

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó Víbora a sus amigos que estaban somnolientos apoyados en el barandal de estribor.

-¿Nosotros? Matando el aburrimiento como podemos y…- contestó Mantis observando a Víbora aun sujeta de Grulla por el cuello – ¿Ustedes dos en que andaban? ¡De verdad! No han estado aquí con nosotros en todo el día.

Ambos maestros quedaron sonrojados ante la pregunta y para poder evitar molestias les contestaron –Fuimos a dar un paseo por ahí. Eso es todo-. Lo cual no les sirvió de nada ya que Mono y Mantis pusieron una mirada pícara mientras que Po solo daba una sonrisa de un inocente niño.

-¡Víbora y Grulla, sentados bajo un árbol! ¡Jajaja!- cantaban y reían el primate y el insecto sin poder parar las carcajadas.

-Acaso tu y Víbora… ¡Guau! Esto es... ¡BÁRBARO! Y ¿desde cuando que están juntos?-.

-Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti y a Tigresa-. Po miró a la serpiente rojo como un tomate y luego fijándose en los demás, notó como lo miraban picaronamente.

-Concuerdo contigo Víbora. Después de todo, en este viaje, Tigresa se ha portado de una forma muy "especial" contigo Po- intervino Mono sin parar de ver bufonamente a su amigo.

El panda desvió la mirada con ojos como platos y se quedó pensando en el momento en que Shen los había mandado a volar con su cañón en la bahía. Aquel momento en que antes de que la bala impactara con él, impactó con Tigresa recibiendo la mayor parte del daño. Pero en especial, el momento en que fue a buscarla. Cuando la vio recostada en el trozo de madera flotando sin moverse, sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Pero eso ni sus heridas lo detendrían para alcanzarla. Aquel instante en que estrecho su pata con la suya y esa dulce mirada provenientes de aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí, sintió como una gran fuerza llegaba a él de la nada. Con eso, se dio de cuenta de algo muy importante.

Momentos después, salía Shifu del interior de bote. Se encontraba sereno y llegaba a irradiar esa apacibilidad tan rara en él. La verdad es que no lo veían así desde el día en que Po venció a Tai Lung. Todos formaron una fila y dieron una reverencia de respeto.

-Relájense chicos. No me arruinen mi ánimo- dijo el viejo maestro de forma humorística a sus discípulos –Por cierto… ¿Habrán visto a Tigresa?-. Ninguno se había dado cuenta (y gracias a Oogway que ella no estaba allí para oírlos) pero Tigresa no estaba a su vista.

Por su parte, la felina se encontraba sentada meditando como de costumbre (o era eso o el entrenamiento). Estaba recapitulando lo acontecido durante el día. Después de las dos de la tarde aproximadamente, se había aislado de los otros maestros y el Guerrero Dragón, pero toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo que Po le había dicho sobre el ser un valiente. Y aunque ella no tenía el mismo punto de vista que él, prefirió irse por la versión de su amigo. Pero lo que realmente era lo que más le giraba en la cabeza durante ese momento, era esa sensación que empezaba a sentir por el panda. Era algo que no se podía explicar y también era algo nuevo para ella. Aun así, le agradaba la sensación.

Se giró al escuchar que la estaban buscando y se dirigió con los demás. Al encontrarse en la proa vio a todos formados para luego ver a Shifu a su derecha.

-Buenas tardes, Maestro- saludó a Shifu sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Tigresa. Necesito hablar contigo un tema algo delicado así que, por favor, los demás vayan dentro del bote-.

Todos se metieron dentro con curiosidad. Tigresa dejó su postura mirando hacia al lado para no tener que mirarlo hacia la cara.

-Tigresa lo que quería decirte es… ¡Mhhf!... que te… que te he fallado-. Tigresa giró a mirarlo completamente anonada con una gran interrogante en su cabeza pero por solo un segundo.

-La verdad es que… siempre te he tratado tan severamente y siempre de niña te he estado reprendiendo por todo lo que hacías y es que la verdad… siempre has hecho un buen trabajo-.

A Tigresa se le empezó a comprimir el pecho por lo que estaba escuchando. Apretó ambas garras y trataba de no mirar a su maestro con la frente en alto mordiéndose el labio tratando de mantener sus lágrimas. Aunque igual, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Eres una joven excepcional Tigresa. Eres fuerte, valiente, protectora, sumamente responsable y te has vuelto una hembra muy hermosa-. La felina aun aguantando las lágrimas no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso de su mentor –No pude darme cuenta de como has crecido y sin embargo, cuando te vi con Po… bueno… no puedo excusar eso. Te crié como una alumna y además de haberte entrenado y educarte, no he hecho nada más por ti. Tú te lo merecías todo… y es ahora que lo comprendo. Nunca me fije que todo lo que hacías era para que yo me sintiera orgulloso de ti. Y siempre lo he estado-.

Tigresa parada recta como un remo miraba hacia el cielo rompiendo en lágrimas debido a años de tortuoso sufrimiento tanto físico como psicológico –Te merecías algo más Tigresa… te merecías algo más que un maestro… merecías un padre. Cosa que yo no pude ser. ¿Por qué?: Por miedo-. Tigresa miró a Shifu que ya se encontraba como ella casi hablando en sollozo –No justificó que esa sea la razón de no haberte querido lo correspondido… pero ese miedo que me nació en que si tenías una crianza similar como la que le di a Tai Lung, podrías llegar a convertirte en algo peor que él. Pero me has demostrado todo lo contrario y… y sé que nunca voy a poder recuperar ese preciado tiempo perdido. Ese tiempo en el cual hubiera sido un padre para ti-.

Por primera vez en su conversación, Tigresa miró a Shifu a los ojos y ambos llevaban un río de lágrimas en sus rostros –No espero que me perdones… todo este tiempo reteniendo tus emociones… supongo que aborreces la idea de conocer algo que se asemeje a un padre. Pero quiero que entiendas que… a pesar de mis caras, mi rechazo y mi trato hacia ti, siempre he estado orgulloso. Nunca olvides eso-.

Tigresa quedó desconectada por la charla de Shifu. De verdad esas palabras provenían de lo más profundo de su corazón y recordó su plática con Po respecto a lo que realmente era ser un valiente: "El más valiente no es el más fuerte o el más invulnerable, sino, el que sepa enfrentar la situación más dolorosa tanto consigo como con los demás".

Shifu apretaba ambos ojos esperando una respuesta como: ¡¿Cómo pasa por tu cabeza que te voy a perdonar después de todos estos años?! O ¡He pasado toda mi vida tratando lo posible en que estuvieras orgulloso de mí! ¡Que me quisieras! ¿Y quieres que te perdone?

Pero en vez de esa cruda pero cierta realidad pasó exactamente lo contrario. Lo último que se esperaba en la vida en ese momento era unos fuertes pero tiernos brazos alrededor de su cuello y una mejilla sobre su cabeza que no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

-Claro que te perdono… papá- dijo Tigresa apretando más a Shifu apegándolo a su regazo –Tu fuiste el que creyó en mi en primer lugar y si no hubiera sido por ti… no se en que paradero estaría hoy en día. Tal vez esperé demasiado de ti… y ese tal vez fue mi error-.

Shifu no pudo más con lo que estaba lidiando y no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas –No, Tigresa. Tú esperabas algo más de lo que ahora yo soy para ti y debió ser de esa manera- Shifu correspondió al abrazo de Tigresa lleno de alegría sabiendo que aun… tenía una hija.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Tigresa rompió el silencio con la cara y las narices humedecidas, se limpió el rostro y le dijo –Sabes… me has demostrado que ha pesar de ser un gran maestro… y un gran guerrero, eres una persona muy valiente-.

Shifu quedó anonado por el comentario. Tigresa dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo –Po me habló que los valientes no son los más fuertes o los más invulnerables, sino, los que son capaz enfrentar la situación más dolorosa tanto consigo como con los demás-.

Shifu se quedó pensando – ¿Po le dijo eso? Que forma tan extraña de definir la valentía. Pero supongo… que tiene mucha razón. No esperaba que ese panda le dijera esas palabras con mucha sabiduría. Tal vez, Oogway estaba verdaderamente en lo correcto con él-.

-¡Le pasa algo… padre!- le dijo ella separándose de él con un tono como si se tratara de una niña de ocho años.

Shifu la miró con alegría sabiendo que, desde ese día en adelante, todo cambiaría en adelante entre ellos y que no se reprimiría en llevar con ella una relación de padre e hija.

Ambos se sentaron en la esquina del frente y se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche pudiéndose al fin, conocer de verdad.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, Tigresa se despidió de Shifu y se dispuso a meterse dentro del bote. Pero antes, se dirigió una última a su padre y le dijo – ¡Ah! Te quiero pedir un favor-.

-Dime cual es… hija mía- le contestó tembloroso sin poder aun llamarla con naturalidad de esa manera.

Tigresa se sentía muy contenta con que Shifu la llamara de esa forma –Me gustaría que hablaras con Po respecto con lo que hablamos. Y no te preocupes. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie-. La felina le dio una mirada a su padre y se metió dentro sumida en sus pensamientos – (De verdad tenías razón Po. Gracias)-. La felina siguió caminando entre sus compañeros sin despertarlos y se acomodó en un rincón para quedarse profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su boca.

**Al día siguiente (presente):**

El maestro se había levantado de un excelente humor ese día. Agarró una fruta de una de las canastas de provisiones y se dirigió dentro del bote para despertar a los Cinco y al Guerrero Dragón. Al abrir la puerta, vio a todos acostados (menos Grulla) durmiendo de lo más bien menos a uno: a Tigresa. Se adentró más al fondo de la habitación que se formaba y se quedó tieso como palo al ver la escena. Cuando Tigresa se fue acostar la noche anterior, no se dio cuenta de que se había acostado al lado de Po y que durante el transcurso de la noche, sin darse cuenta, se aferró al Guerrero como si se tratara de un gigantesco oso de peluche. La reacción de Shifu fue muy diferente de la primera vez que los vio juntos. Caminó hasta la salida y miró con dulzura a su hija como ella mostraba una cara de inocencia aferrada al gran panda que llevaba su cabeza girada al lado donde estaba su maestro. Salió del interior del bote diciendo en voz muy baja –De verdad… Oogway tomó la decisión correcta-. Se sentó frente a la proa para meditar. En el tiempo que se pasó allí volvió a recordar el día en que Po salvó el Valle de la Paz de Tai Lung y como fue tomando el palacio un ambiente de armonía... de sonrisas... de familia. Le dio más que paz a él, sino que también le llevo paz y felicidad a Tigresa. –De verdad… fue la decisión correcta-. Shifu miró hacia los cielos recordando la última vez que estuvo con su maestro y una de últimas enseñanzas que siempre la ve referente con el Guerrero Dragón: "Los accidentes no existen".

**Bueno gente, no hay plazo que no se cumpla y deuda que no se pague. He aquí el quinto capítulo (y de verdad que me llevó tiempo XD). Quiero dar mis saludos a:**

**Jose Daniel B****: Aprecio mucho tu comentario y seguiré tu consejo. Espero que me sigas con esta historia.**

**Dark Effect****: Muchas gracias de haberme seguido desde primer capítulo y espero seguir con tu apoyo en los que sigan. Eres bárbaro de verdad :)**

**Cassy-Cassy****: Me alegra que te vaya gustando y espera mis otros capí que los tengo llenos de sorpresas. A propósito: te incito a que sigas con tu historia. Sigue así y ánimos.**

**Black and White Warrior:**** Gracias por estar siguiendo mi historia y al igual que una mano lava la otra estoy haciendo lo mismo. Va excelente. Sigue así.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress****: Quiero agradecerte mucho tus comentarios. Son los que más me han estimulado a seguir y me gustaría que escribieras otro fic. De verdad el de "La broma" me hizo reír hasta llorar. Pero de verdad que tienes un talento muy especial para el humor. Así que cuando decidas escribir un fic nuevo, lo seguiré como el que tomé el anterior (no importa si es corto). Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis: "Sombras del Pasado"**

Era el atardecer del segundo día. La ciudadela se había puesto en cuarentena como todos los días y la guardia que era aplicada llegaba a ser el doble que la que había en las mañanas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia los ciudadanos podían salir de sus casas si es que apreciaban sus vidas. Era una vida miserable… pero nada comparado a la de los opositores al rey (y si es que lograban sobrevivir).

En el centro de la ciudadela, en uno de los balcones más altos de la torre principal del palacio de piedra, una figura encapuchada ve caer el ocaso, sumida en lo que tendría que hacer en unos días más… asesinar al Gurrero Dragón. Su mente estaba preparada para soportar las terribles secuelas que provoca la participación de la guerra o el trauma del genocidio… y le importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor físico que pudiera sufrir. Pero volver a recordar a Fear del día de su rencuentro, le tocó en el fondo de su corazón confundido de que ella significaba aun algo para él. Se metió dentro agarrándose la cabeza con ambas garras haciéndose arañazos en la nuca.

Su cuarto era un gran arsenal con diferentes tipos de armas. Lo único que podría ser considerado algo "normal" de un cuarto, era una cama de una plaza. Al lado, había un pequeño velador y más al costado, un espejo y un escritorio con un pequeño piso muy sencillo. Se paró frente al espejo a contemplar su cuerpo, quitándose la capucha y lanzándola a la cama. Era un espejo más grande que ella así que pudo verse de pies a cabeza. Llegaba a sentirse la rabia emanada de cada poro de su piel. El hecho de que llevara aquella detestable armadura cada día de su vida la llenaba de ira. Lo que no es sentir nada más que el helado metal desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, era verdaderamente una tortura.

Tocándose ambas mejillas, acerco su rostro más cerca al vidrio. De pronto, la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse. El reflejo se convirtió en una cachorra de lince que miraba con tristeza a Anger. La pequeña no dejaba de llorar levantando las garritas llenas de sangre. La imagen en el espejo comenzó a ampliarse y por detrás de la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente, miles de cadáveres teñían la tierra de rojo y los buitres bajaban de los cielos para darse un festín con los cuerpos de los guerreros o aldeanos caídos. Por detrás de la pequeña lince, unos ojos rojos aparecían desde la nada adentrando a la pequeña en una cortina de humo, desapareciendo en la total oscuridad.

Anger se separó del espejo en un acto reflejo propinándole un golpe tan fuerte que simplemente se partió en miles de pedazos. Alterada por la visión, se sentó en el piso y echo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, recordando quizás… el peor día de su vida.

**Flashback:**

Era una noche fría de invierno. Oscura y sombría. Y lo único que acontecía ese momento, era una masacre. Anger, junto a su compañero Fear y un gran número de soldados y bandidos terminaban de asaltar una aldea opositora a su malvado rey. Se encontraban dentro de los territorios de la Tierras Desérticas reclutando a los mejores guerreros para los fines irracionales del monarca.

Fear se encontraba parado como sus soldados acababan de forma tan brutal a los pobladores. No había palabra para describir aquella crueldad. Es como si… aquella oscura conciencia del rey, pudiera dominar los corazones de sus seguidores. El gran felino caminaba en un campo rodeado por fuego, sangre y cenizas. Justo frente de él, salía un antílope de entre los escombros envuelto en llamas. Acercándose al gran felino solo lo vio a sus enormes ojos rojizos antes de caer muerto sujetándose en la capucha del tigre. Anger notó como se quitaba su capa y apagaba con ella el fuego del infeliz que yacía calcinado.

Ordenó juntar todos los cuerpos en un gran montículo para luego ser quemados. Fear notó como recogían y profanaban los cuerpos escupiéndoles o quitándoles sus pertenencias. Entre los cuerpos había monos, cebras, jirafas, felinos, entre otras especies. Una vista lamentable era lo que se apreciaba… pero no había más que risas entre los culpables.

Fear quedó completamente pasmado al avistamiento de uno pequeño cachorro de cebra que no había muerto a expensas del acero de las espadas… pero tendría un destino mucho peor. En cuanto empezaron las llamas, el pequeño se detuvo a ver al más distinguido entre sus atacantes. No hubo llanto ni grito alguno… solo unos ojos tristes que miraban al gran felino. Su mirada no reflejaba ira u odio… sino lástima. Lástima a un pobre condenado a seguir ordenes toda su vida. Un peón más en un juego de poder y de vana gloria. Las llamas siguieron en aumento y al cachorro ya comenzaba a abrírsele la piel por cocimiento de esta hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos… para siempre.

La hoguera se mantuvo viva hasta el amanecer, apagándose por la temporada de lluvias en el sector. Anger se dio vuelta observando como Fear no la seguía.

-¡Fear!- dijo ella con su cautivante voz –Ya vámonos. Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en la barcaza-. Fear solo se acercó a los cuerpos calcinados. Junto a ellos, cavo en la tierra humedecida y quitó al cachorro de cebra aun caliente y todo deformado. El tigre se quemaba las patas a la temperatura a la que estaba el cuerpo… aunque el no sentía nada en realidad. Lo depositó cuidadosamente en el agujero y lo volvió a cubrir de tierra. Se arrodilló junto a la tumba y empezó a susurrar unas extrañas palabras. Todos los presentes se rieron de él… salvo ella. Lo miraba como poca cosa: un débil… un blandengue. Acercándosele le preguntó:

-¿No me digas que te pusiste sentimental? Sabes que no soporto ese tipo de conductas-.

-¿Cuándo fue… que tu corazón se olvido de la compasión?-. Fear recogió parte de la tierra quemada dejándola expuesta con su garra estirada. De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de aire se llevó la tierra de la pata del tigre encapuchado. Anger se quedó contemplando en silencio la tierra que se elevaba con el fuerte viento a un cielo oscuro y siniestro sin compasión golpeando con su incontenible aluvión que empezaba ha convertir la seca tierra en un espeso barro.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le volvió preguntar a Fear.

Él se levantó con cabizbajo y al estar a tres metros de ella, le contestó –El chico me miró al rostro. ¿Te das cuenta? Que un niño tenga que morir de esa forma-. Fear se alejó sin pronunciar otra palabra. En cambio Anger, se quedó observando como se alejaba de ella. Era extraño para ella pero… él era el único con el cual la lince podía compadecerse. Ningún otro ser podía hacerla sentir compasión… ni siquiera un niño. Pero él podía hacerle florecer emociones que nunca podrían revelarse ante ninguna otra persona (animal en este caso). Antes de que el gigantesco tigre desapareciera de su vista, Anger se dirigió tras él a un paso muy lento sin parar de mirarlo. Perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que, sintiendo algo cálido que le recorría el rostro, se llevó una pata a su rostro. No podía creer lo que había agarrado: una lágrima. Anger, no había soltado una lágrima en veinte años. Sin importar el su dolor físico, sin importar sus emociones o las de los demás, en veinte largos años, nunca soltó una lágrima por ella… o por otros. Pero con su compañero… era algo completamente diferente. Es como si… Fear fuera la llave a su sensibilidad. A sus sentimientos.

-Anger… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Fear con una garra levantada y con las uñas completamente salidas de su sitio dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que tenía al frente.

-Perdóname… pero si quieres hacer esto, tendrás que matarme-.

**Fin del Flashback:**

Anger despertó de un salto del piso. La mesa se encontraba completamente arañada y golpeada. Se fijo atentamente y notó que también se hallaba húmeda. Llevándose nuevamente una garra a su rostro, se secó la cara de las lágrimas que había derramado durante el sueño. Había una gran controversia dentro de ella. Por una parte, pensaba ella que llorar era demostrar debilidad y no tener fortaleza de ninguna forma. Pero por otra, se sentía feliz de aun poder sentir algo de "compasión a otro".

Se levantó del piso, se volvió a poner la capucha y salió de su habitación.

En una zona desconocida, ya lejos de la ciudadela de piedra, en un espeso bosque de pinos coreanos, yace un tigre descansando bajo uno de estos árboles. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos durmiendo a torso descubierto.

La noche estaba ideal para dormir: una noche estrellada, el canto de los grillos de la pradera y el resoplar del viento a través de los árboles. Aun así, el gran felino no conseguía conciliar el sueño por el tormento de su pasado.

**Flashback:**

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- decía una delgada figura entre un montón de guerreros armados.

-No te lo daré. Prefiero morir antes de decírtelo- contestaba el prisionero mirando desafiante a la figura oculta entre sus soldados.

-Eso se puede arreglar, chico- contestó el más grande de aquellos guerreros (aunque en realidad eran más bien mercenarios).

-¡Detente, Tork! Así que… tenemos un buscapleitos-. Entre los soldados, apareció una joven lince de no más de quince años. Se paró frente al prisionero y se arrodilló agarrándole el cuello – ¿Sabes?… Si yo quisiera, te rompería el cuello ahora mismo-.

Él la miró con un rostro de desafío a la joven lince y sin importarle el costo a su respuesta le contestó – ¡Pues mátame! Crees que me importa. Por lo menos, a quienes yo amo, están a salvo-. La lince, con una sola de sus garras, lo levantó ahorcándolo por la insolencia de su comentario. Sosteniéndolo en el aire, pero no completamente, lo miró directamente a sus ojos. Los de él, unos ojos rojos y penetrantes y los de ella, de un color miel intenso, pero fríos como si se tratara de dos perlas doradas cubiertas por una capa de hielo transparente. La joven lince dejó al suelo al tigre quien se sujetaba el cuello por la falta de aire. Levantó la mirada y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-¡Me sorprendes de verdad! Nadie ha sido capaz de dirigirme la mirada… no por lo menos sin correr despavorido. Mi nombre es Anger y quiero que luches conmigo. Aquí y ahora-. Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que había dicho su joven líder.

-¡Señorita! ¿Está segura? Encuentro indigno que usted e manche las garras con chusma como esta- dijo Tork interponiéndose delante de Anger.

-Indignante es que esta "chusma" haya derrotado a quince de tus guerreros sin usar arma alguna- le contestó la felina dejando de lado a Tork. El gran soldado miraba con vergüenza a su ama preguntándole –Así que… ¿Lo vio todo?-.

-Si, lo vi todo. Además…- dijo Anger mirando hacia el cautivo –Este tiene algo especial. No se como decirlo pero puede que nos sea útil-.

Tork miró al apresado con gran desprecio y ordenó a sus hombres que lo liberaran. El felino empujó a sus agresores hacia sus lados. Estaba todo sucio y golpeado. Aun así, se resignó a luchar. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó muy quieto.

Anger ya molestándose le gritó - ¿Acaso no piensas luchar contra mí?-.

Él la miró con indiferencia –No, no lo haré-. De pronto por detrás de él, uno delos guerreros lo golpeó con el borde de su espada en la cabeza. El joven tigre cayó a suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada pero volvió a levantarse reiterando lo que había dicho –Haz todo lo que quieras… no voy a luchar contigo-.

Fue Anger la que tomó acción esta vez y, agarrando impulso, se abalanzó sobre el felino propinándole una patada en el estómago. El golpe fue de tal magnitud que salió volando varios metros hasta chocar con una pila de troncos derribándose encima de él. Anger se acercó a la pila donde lo único que se apreciaba de su contrincante era una garra aplastada por un tronco menos grueso que los otros.

-Te di una oportunidad. No puedo creer que fueras tan imbécil para no aprovecharla-. Anger se dio la vuelta y ordenó a sus tropas que se retiraran y se juntaran con los soldados de su Jefe. En cuanto todos se dieron la vuelta, se escuchó un rugido muy fuerte y de donde estaban los troncos, salió el tigre sujetando uno de los troncos con ambos brazos. Lanzó el tronco a un costado y volvió a desafiar a Anger con su mirada.

-Vaya… parece que te he subestimado. ¿Y? ¿Vas a luchar ahora?-.

-¿Qué te crees? (escupiendo sangre) ¿Crees que voy a andar haciendo lo que me dices? Te lo voy a decir de nuevo "Olvídate que me vas hacer luchar contigo"-.

Anger chasqueó los dedos y sus hombres (por así decirlo) se tiraron sobre él. Sin embargo, el joven felino demostró una gran destreza enfrentando aquellos maleantes. El primero de ellos iba a conectar un golpe en su cabeza pero este dio un salto dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo con el talón, golpeo en la cabeza de su adversario, dejándolo completamente fuera de combate. El segundo, comenzó a mover desenfrenadamente la espada de lado a lado. El felino esquivaba lo mejor que podía y repelía todo golpe cercano pero se había arrinconado en una muralla y tenía solo una opción. Agarró la espada con ambas manos y desvió la punta sobre su cabeza. Una vez que el soldado intentaba sacar su arma de la muralla, el joven golpeó en el estómago de su rival para luego acabarlo con un gancho directamente al mentón. Los demás guerreros miraban impresionados al felino mientras este se cortaba un trozo de su pantalón para vendarse las manos. Tork, lleno de rabia, lanzó una carretilla completamente astillada de pedazos de madera. El joven felino esquivó la zona astillada de la carreta, sujetó la rueda y con el mismo impulso con que venía, la devolvió a quien se la había lanzado. Tork se quedó como estatua por aquella acción y se percató muy tarde que la carreta iba directo hacia su cabeza. Un silencio total se produjo entre los presentes. La carreta impactó en el cráneo de Tork y este cayó como un saco al suelo haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor. La carreta le había perforado la cabeza y las astillas llegaron a su cerebro. Todos los soldados se dirigieron a ver a su jefe mientras que Anger se quedó allí parado aplaudiendo. Todos la miraron con cara de estar loca pero en cuanto ella los miró de reojo, todos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero el joven tigre se quedó impactado. Estaba tirado en el suelo enlodado observando con un rostro pálido y lleno de miedo. Le temblaban los brazos y tenía la boca bien abierta.

-Con que… haz aniquilado a mi jefe de guerra ¿eh?-. Anger se acercó al tigre que había quedado en shock. Muy lentamente se arrodillo frente a él y le preguntó.

-Dime… ¿Es la primera vez que matas a alguien?-. No hubo respuesta. En su impaciencia Anger le dio una patada circular en el rostro, haciéndolo rodar varios metros pero aun así, él no le respondía. Anger se acercó nuevamente levantándole con una patada en el estómago para luego darle dos zarpazos en el rostro. En cuanto a los demás reían viendo como la lince le daba una paliza al tigre.

-¡Vamos! ¡Defiéndete, cobarde! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo luchar con una hembra?-. El felino miraba con tristeza a Anger mientras que ella no le paraba de golpear.

-¿Sabes algo…? Me estás aburriendo. Así que…-sacando la garra y poniéndolas en la yugular del tigre -¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto?-. El joven solo cerró los ojos esperando a que pasara lo que tendría que pasar. En ese momento, justo antes de que las garras de la lince atravesaran la carne, se oyó un grito. Por detrás de uno de los cimientos de una casa destruida, apareció un lobo armado únicamente con un puñal. Se acercó a Anger arrodillándose diciendo que tenía que juntarse con el Jefe.

-Señorita. Es el Jefe. Está en apuros-. Anger soltó al felino bruscamente y ordenó que todos se dirigieran al punto de junta. Pero antes, mandó a que le pusieran grilletes al tigre. Todos siguieron al lobo pasando por la cuidad toda destruida consumiéndose en las llamas.

No muy lejos de allí, en la plaza central de lo que debió haber sido una gran metrópolis, dos grandes guerreros se enfrentan en una contienda por el destino de la cuidad. Por un lado, el jefe de los guerreros hostiles y por el otro lado, Chang Yu: Rey de la cuidad de Du-Van y General de las Legiones Nortinas. Ambos eran tigres rojos hábiles y fuertes. Se hallaban dentro de un cuadrilátero que habían levantado para una pelea muerte. Según la tradición, para que murieran menos inocentes en combate, cada jefe firmaba un tratado en el cual, el vencedor del combate, tomaría posesión de las tierras y haría lo que quisieran con ellas.

Chang Yu tenía una pelea muy pareja con su oponente pero su experiencia en combate lo ayudó a ganar mucha ventaja. En realidad… ya tenía de rodillas a su oponente.

-¡Ríndete, Quan! Ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre por tu culpa. Si sedes a tus ideas irracionales, te dejaré vivir. Te irás a las Tierras del Norte… para nunca volver. Dicho eso, el rey le dio la espalda a Quan. Los guerreros enemigos tenían consigo varios soldados y ciudadanos que no habían podido huir. Pero con la inminente derrota de su líder, soltaron a los prisioneros con la cara marcada por la decepción. Pero Quan… no era alguien que jugaba limpio. En cuanto Chang Yu se dirigía donde su gente, Quan atacó por detrás al rey. Chang Yu se esperaba esta sucia artimaña de su contrincante y no dudo ni un segundo en sacar sus garras de su sitio. Quan se abalanzó sobre Chandg Yu a toda velocidad pero el rey giró velozmente propinándole un zarpazo en el rostro, dejándole una gran cicatriz en toda la zona izquierda de su rostro. La marca la llevaría consigo toda la vida. Anger se encontraba junto a su grupo observando el combate y al acto en que el rey dio el zarpazo al jefe de los bandidos no pudo evitar entrometerse en aquella brutal pelea.

Quan se hallaba sujetando la su rostro con ambas garras evitando la perdida de sangre.

-Te di una oportunidad, Quan. No me dejas alternativa-. Chang Yu levantó su brazo para un último ataque a su oponente. Justo antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Anger se había puesto en medio de los dos tigres. Chang Yu no pudo hacer nada ante la situación. Eso de que utilizara una niña a su favor fue la artimaña más sucia que pudo haber hecho. Quan, sin embargo utilizó esto a su favor. Con una sonrisa macabra se lanzó hacia el rey. El joven tigre todo golpeado, se asomó una vez que sus guardias se distrajeran con la pelea, al borde del cuadrilátero. Quan golpeaba sin compasión alguna al rey. Este iba retrocediendo botando sangre y recibiendo cortes por todos lados. Después de tres minutos de una incontenible golpiza, Chang Yu, el gran rey de Du-Van, quedaba arrodillado ante su oponente… Quan.

El joven tigre había quedado justo al frente del rey que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Anger se corrió a una esquina mientras que los soldados y ciudadanos leales al rey miraban llenos de lágrimas a su querido monarca.

-¡Escúchenme todos ustedes! Espero tener la misma lealtad de ustedes como la que tienen con esta escoria… sino… terminarán como él-. Chang Yu le dio una sonrisa esperanzadora al felino. Un segundo después y ante todos los presentes, Quan degolló a gran tigre que en algún momento, fue el mejor rey que se haya conocido. El tigre miraba con los ojos rojos llenos de ira y tristeza. Vio como Anger se alejaba bajando por una de las esquinas y el decidió seguirla. Todos los ciudadanos y soldados bajaron la cabeza en honor a su antiguo rey y acto seguido todos ellos se arrodillaron ante el tirano que asumiría el trono de Du-Van. Los otros guerreros en cambio, gritaban y aplaudían la victoria de líder. Aun así, Quan tenía un destino oscuro para la ciudad.

**Fin del Flashback:**

Fear despertó sudando de su aterradora visión. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó a un estanque. Al verse, no pudo evitar a echarse a llorar.

-Padre… perdóname…-.

¡**Al fiiiiiiinn! He aquí terminado el sexto capítulo. Quiero dar a conocer que los personajes de Fear, Anger, Ho, Chang Yu, Quan y otros que iré mencionando, son de invención mía al igual que algunos lugares mencionados. Quiero dar (nuevamente) mis saludos a todos mis lectores pero en especial a:** **FanKFPMasterTigress, DarkEffect y WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR por darse el tiempo de leer y haberme comentado mis laaaaaargos capítulos. Un millón de gracias, son lo máximo XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete: "De Vuelta en Casa"**

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! He aquí el séptimo capítulo de "Los Hermanos del Sol Rojo". Sé que lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir: A mis amigos DarkEffect, WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR y FanKFPMasterTigress muchas gracias por haberme seguido todos estos largos capítulos y de verdad aprecio mucho el apoyo y la "fidelidad" que han tenido con mi primera historia. Valen oro, muchachos. Solo para aclarar algunos aspectos que se verán más adelante, esta historia tiene muchos saltos en el tiempo y mientras se valla desarrollando, irán apareciendo nuevos personajes y algunos "capítulos secundarios" que irán dando "más drama" al fic. Espero que no me odien por eso pero quiero hacer una historia algo larga XD. Con eso aclarado, comencemos con la historia.**

Otra mañana hermosa había aparecido para nuestros héroes que aun se hallaban dormidos dentro de la embarcación. Era notable el silencio del exterior: Los único que se oía era el canto de las aves de la costa y el salpicar del agua hacia el bote. Dentro, un enorme guerrero de blanco y negro empezaba a poner unas caras raras para luego de eso comenzar a reírse muy despacio. Po se despertó a no poder evitar las cosquillas y al girar se heló y quedó con un palo (en su caso, una piedra muy grande). Tigresa tenía su cabeza en su pecho y con su brazo derecho rodeándole la barriga. Se quedó varios segundos igual de inmóvil. Si se movía, seguramente la despertaba. Poco a poco, la felina subió más la cabeza hacia el cuello del panda y colocó su brazo en el pecho de su amigo. Po estaba ya más que rojo que un tomate. Miró a su otro lado y todos seguían durmiendo cómodamente acurrucados por el suave movimiento de las olas.

-(¡Hay! ¿Cómo le hago ahora?)- pensó Po para si mismo. De pronto, volvió a escuchar aquel hermoso sonido que salía de felina cuando dormía y mientras más se acercaba a él, el ronroneo se daba con mayor fuerza. Tigresa continúo subiendo la cabeza hasta el punto de tocar su nariz con él. El panda trataba de alejarse. No porque el no quisiera, sino en la situación en la que se encontraba como que… no era precisamente el lugar ni el momento para ponerse cariñosito. Pero ella seguía aferrándose a él con mucha fuerza. Poco a poco, la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba y claro que el joven guerrero no resistió aquel deseo de besar a la chica que más amaba y solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo que venía.

Pero aquel enternecedor momento se perdió cuando Tigresa agachó su cabeza y se aferró con mucha más fuerza a su pecho. Segundos después, Po sentía su pelaje humedecido y Tigresa se encontraba hipeando y susurrando algo muy despacio. Po se acercó para escucharle decir unas palabras que casi le rompen el corazón.

-Po… no te vayas- decía la felina sin parar de llorar para sus adentros. Po no hizo más que corresponderle en un abrazo donde también él no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Después de varios minutos abrazados, finalmente Tigresa se serenó y lentamente fue soltando al oso. Po aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse muy despacio para no molestar a nadie. Pero se quedó contemplando a la felina en lo que debió haber soñado.

-Lo siento, Tigresa- se disculpó acariciándole la cabeza. Después, salió hacia afuera a airearse un poco.

La mañana era perfecta y no solo eso; en el horizonte, Po atisbaba el puerto por donde habían embarcado antes de llegar a Gongmen.

-¡Ahhh!- exhalaba llevándose sus patas a la cintura –Por fin en casa. Ya quiero ver a mi padre.

-Yo igual quiero estar en casa pronto-. El panda se giró para ver a Shifu encaramado en el mástil mayor.

-¡Buenos días, Maestro!- saludo Po a su mentor. El panda rojo bajo con un ágil movimiento frente del panda. Él se le quedó mirando algo asustado pensando que aun no se le pasaba la rabia por lo acontecido antes de devolverse de Gongmen.

-Oiga maestro… quería disculparme por lo sucedido…yo-. Po no había terminado de excusarse cuando Shifu lo detuvo enseguida.

-Po… el que debe una disculpa soy yo-. El panda miraba a su maestro más extrañado que nunca –No debí haberme comportado de esa forma. Es solo…-

-Que no esperaba que Tigresa pasara la noche con alguien. Y en especial alguien como yo ¿Verdad?-. Shifu tosió para certificar lo que Po había dicho de si mismo.

-No me malinterpretes, panda. Pero no me parecías un… bueno, tú sabes-.

-¿Ehhh? La verdad es que no-. Shifu se rio de la inocencia que tenía aquel joven –Pero es comprensible. Usted después de todo es su padre-. Shifu volvió a recordar su conversación con Tigresa. Le estaba diciendo lo mismo que ella le había comentado. Se quedó pensativo y muy directamente le preguntó:

-Po… ¿tú verdaderamente… quieres mucho a Tigresa?-. Po nunca se esperó esa pregunta tan repentinamente y mucho menos del padre de ella. El joven guerrero dudó al principio en contestar pero viendo aquella cara de franqueza por parte de Shifu, decidió contarle.

-La verdad maestro es que no solo la quiero… La amo. Daría todo para que ella no sufriera nunca y que jamás estuviese expuesta al peligro. Si le llegase a pasar algo… en especial por tratar de salvarme, no me lo perdonaría jamás. En realidad… no sé lo que haría si ella no estuviese conmigo-.

-Y… ¿piensas decírselo? ¿Hablar con ella respecto a lo que sientes?-. La expresión de Po fue de total sorpresa. Pensaba que esta vez si se las vería con él. Pero en cambio, Shifu le brindaba el mayor apoyo y comprensión –Si haces que Tigresa sea feliz, no tengo ningún impedimento para que sean pareja-.

Un rostro iluminado apareció del panda pero cabizbajo le contestó –Gracias Shifu… pero no puedo. ¿Como podría de tratándose de la persona que más he admirado y que más encima es mi mejor amiga? No le te a su rechazo, maestro. Le temo a que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. No quiero perder su amistad. Es lo más preciado para mí-. Unos segundos de desagradable silencio se produjo entre los dos animales hasta que Cuatro de los Cinco aparecían tras ellos.

-Buenos días, maestro. Buenos días, Po- escucharon los dos a sus espaldas. Grulla junto a Víbora, Mono y Mantis, salían del interior del bote con una grata sonrisa en sus rostros. Todos ellos de tomaron un momento para respirar la acogedora brisa matutina y admirar sus queridas tierras natales.

-¡Grandioso! Estamos de vuelta. Ya quiero volver al pueblo y al palacio- exclamaba Mantis saltando del hombro de su mejor amigo.

-¡Si! Yo me comería seis platos de fideos especiales del papá de Po- apoyaba Mono palmeando con una de las pinzas de Mantis.

-Si… eso suena genial-. Po miraba hacia los Cuatro presentes pensando. ¿Cómo sería su relación con su padre sabiendo con lo que había pasado con sus verdaderos padres? Eso le tomaría tiempo en poder aceptarlo –Oigan chicos, ¿Y Tigresa?-. Preguntó Po anonado ya que, por lo general, ella siempre es la que se levanta más temprano que todos.

-¡Ahhh!- se escuchó un bostezo detrás de los Cuatro. Detrás de la persiana de tela aparecía Tigresa estirando los brazos con un rostro muy alegre –Buenos días, chicos- fijándose en sus amigos abriendo bien sus hermosos ojos para luego dirigirse a Shifu –Buenos días, padre-. Todos quedaron más impactados que al ver a Tigresa y a Po en la cárcel de Gongmen abrazados. De hecho Grulla ya casi alcanzaba el piso con su pico a la conmoción.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo o qué?- preguntó Mono completamente desconcertado. Claro que el impacto fue mayor para los otros maestros que todavía no podían pronunciar palabra ante tal inesperada noticia.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que se sorprenderían pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto- dijo la felina con una sonrisita mientras que Po y Shifu no podían evitar sus carcajadas ante las expresiones de sus compañeros.

-Chicos… anoche tuve una conversación muy importante con Tigresa- el panda rojo se acercó a la felina y la agarró de su garra sonriéndole. Tigresa apretó su pata correspondiéndole con su dulce sonrisa –me di cuenta que con esta misión casi pierdo lo más importante que me ha dado la vida y no pienso cometer el mismo error. De ahora en adelante, no se sorprendan si escuchan que digo "hija"-.

-Que… hermoso… momento. Nop… no voy a llorar-

-Por favor, Mantis. No dramatices- le criticó Víbora al insecto que se encontraba lloriqueando aferrando sus tenacitas a su cuerpo.

-¡Qué me dices de ti!- contestó burlonamente el pequeño guerrero –o es que no te has visto la cara-. Lo que había dicho Mantis era cierto y todos ellos evitaron hacer algún comentario.

-Vale, vale. Serenense y vamos todos a desayunar-. Po junto a Mono acarrearon las cajas con las provisiones a la proa. Todos los demás se encontraban sentados en círculo. Po se había colocado al lado de Víbora y Mono. En cambio, Tigresa se encontraba junto enfrente de ellos sentada junto a Shifu y Grulla. El desayuno estuvo de maravilla. La fruta estaba fresquísima y la sensación que se producía al estar todos juntos, esa sensación familiar, hacían que cierta felina se sintiera, finalmente, feliz de verdad. Sin notarlo, Tigresa no despegó su mirada de Po. Aquel grandote y dulce amigo, que hacía reír a todos hasta en las situaciones más serias. Todos los demás atendían al panda con sus humoradas y su forma tan divertida de contar historias riendo a carcajadas mientras que él hacía sus ridículas imitaciones. Pero la felina simplemente lo contemplaba con los ojos brillosos y con una tierna sonrisa. Esto claro no salió desapercibido ya que Víbora la estuvo observando todo el rato.

Pasaron las horas. Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de casa y la moral de cada uno vez estaba cada vez mejor. Estaban tan hartados de encontrarse allí sentados sin hacer nada que decidieron entrenar para poder soltar tensiones. Todos habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Shifu notó la mejoría de cada uno de ellos pero faltaban dos todavía para acabar con el entrenamiento: Po y Tigresa. El primero en salir fue Po. Tras una profunda respiración y una absoluta concentración, desarrollaba una serie de movimientos que nunca habían presenciado antes los Cinco o Shifu. De verdad el progreso de Po había sido fenomenal.

-Po, amigo ¿Cómo haz podido realizar todos esos movimientos? De verdad están geniales- exclamó Grulla palmeando con sus alas la espalda del panda que los miraba con un rostro de que lo que ha hecho, lo ha realizado un centenar de veces.

-Paz Interior, Grulla. Es todo lo que necesitas-. Po cedió paso a Tigresa para que pudiera hacer su exhibición. Juntando las palmas de sus garras, se las llevó al pecho realizando una profunda meditación. Muy similar ha la que había hecho el Guerrero Dragón. Tras una mueca de perturbación en su rostro, Tigresa relajó sus facciones dibujando una sonrisa leve. Tal vez no lo captaron muy bien los otros Cuatro pero Shifu y Po quedaron sorprendidos. Era una fuerza extraña. Una energía que solo podían sentirla ellos dos.

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe. Con gran rapidez, efectuaba una serie de puñetazos y patadas muy bien coordinados. Todos observaron con atención. La felina había cambiado aquel fiero estilo de combate en que solo atacaba y atacaba y que los golpes solían ser rígidos y directos, a uno en que sus golpes seguían siendo igual de mortíferos pero con una delicadeza y gracia que nunca antes habían visto en ella.

Ninguno de ello despegaba la vista y en especial uno que quedó embobado como la primera vez que vio a Tigresa hacer un splint (N/A: No sé si se escribe así o no) hace un par de años. Al terminar su práctica, todos se acercaron felicitarla.

-¡Wow! Tigresa, eso estuvo BÁRBARO ¡Estuviste sorprendente!- aclamaba Po a la felina agarrándole de las patas aunque ella no se esperaba eso - ¿Cómo haz logrado hacer todos esos movimientos tan fenomenales?-.

-¿De que hablas, Po?- preguntó algo sonrojada –solo hice lo de siempre-. Pero al mirar a los demás con las mismas caras de incrédulos, su interrogativa se hizo mayor. Pero no duró mucho porque habían tocado finalmente puerto. El lugar estaba ocupado con pocos trabajadores pero todos ellos se acercaron a saludar como correspondía a los héroes que nuevamente habían salvado China de una nueva amenaza.

-Buenas tardes, maestros del Palacio de Jade. Sean bienvenidos de vuelta al Valle- dijo unos de ellos con sumo respeto acercándose para atracar el bote. Todos ellos agradecieron la humilde bienvenida y uno por uno fueron desembarcando llevando consigo sus pertenencias. Durante el trayecto no paraban las conversaciones entre ellos. Mantis y Mono iban adelantados al grupo charlando de qué harían durante el Festival de Primavera. Desde que se conocen, siempre se las han pasado juntos en las festividades urbanas haciéndoles bromas a los pobladores. Víbora y Mantis también platicaban sobre lo mismo. Claro que no por parte de hacer bromas pero si de las actividades que realizarían ese día tan especial. En cambio, Po y Shifu hablaban de como él había conseguido la Paz Interior. Po no tuvo ningún inconveniente en contarle a su maestro.

-¿Así que Shen asesinó a toda tu gente?- preguntó Shifu impactado por lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Así es. Y es por eso que llegué dónde mi padre. Mi madre había dejado en una canasta con rábanos antes de desaparecer de mi vista seguida de un grupo de lobos y de Shen-.

-¿No has pensado que hayan logrado sobrevivir algunos de tu especie?- preguntó Shifu tratando de esperanzar al guerrero. Po miró al cielo y segundo para luego pensar en su vida en el Valle. Echó un vistazo atrás para ver a Tigresa y respondió:

-Si, lo he pensado y lo creo, maestro. Pero todo lo que quiero se encuentra aquí. No necesito encontrar otro lugar para poder ser feliz. Ahora, si me permite-. Po fue acortando el paso para juntarse con Tigresa.

-¡Hola Tigresa!- saluda amistosamente Po a la felina -¿En qué piensas que andas con esa cara dudosa?

-¡En nada!- contestó ella golpeándole amistosamente el brazo –Cosas mías. ¿Y tú que no estabas hablando con Shifu?-.

-Bueno… quería conversar contigo. Desde Gongmen que no hemos hablado. Por lo menos no tranquilamente- respondió Po. Ella solo le asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Tigresa para establecer la conversación. Po algo sonrojado jadeo al principio y dijo:

-En la barcaza, anoche, cuando te fuiste a dormir en que lugar te pusiste-. A la felina le pareció muy extraña la pregunta pero de todos modos le contestó:

-Al final de la caseta ¿por qué preguntas?-.

-Por nada. No te sentí llegar. Creo que ya estaba profundamente dormido. ¿No te molesta si me cuentas que soñaste anoche?-. Le mintió para luego salir con esa pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, Po? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?-. Po se coloró y tratando de cambiar el tema le preguntó otra cosa:

-¡No importa! No viene al caso. Pero si me gustaría saber que vas hacer durante el Festival.

-Quizá me quede en el palacio entrenando-. Po miró con expresión aburrida mientras que ella arqueaba la ceja por la expresión de su compañera aunque no con su típica cara gruñona. Más bien dudosa.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Pues no te dejaré! Si no sales del Palacio, te sacaré yo-. Tigresa entre desafiante y avergonzada le preguntó:

-¿Acaso es una cita, panda?-. Po la miró con ojos como platos. Shifu había escuchado parte de la conversación y se giró para ver a Po pasmado y a Tigresa con esa cara de reto con su sonrisa desafiante. El maestro se rio de sus alumnos y siguió el paso. Po movió los brazos de lado a lado y Tigresa solo enterneció su sonrisa.

-No lo veas como una cita sino… una junta amistosa ¿qué te parece?-le contestó.

-¿Sabes qué? Me parece una idea fantástica. Claro que te acompaño al Festival-. Po dio una sonrisa de par en par.

-¡Bárbaro! ¡No te arrepentirás!- le contestó el alegremente.

Se pararon para almorzar en las cercanías de un bosque de caña bambú. El Valle quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros y para su suerte llegarían al atardecer. Cruzaron por un río que conducía a un camino que rodeaba una montaña. Po casi se desmaya en tres ocasiones ya que iban en ascenso y por lo general el Guerrero Dragón odia las cuestas.

Tras haber pasado el mayor obstáculo y encontrarse en la cima de la montaña, todos contemplaron el Valle de la Paz con todo su esplendor irradiado por los rayos del sol durante el atardecer. La bajada fue mucho más sencilla por que el camino (en este caso escaleras) conducían recto a la zona Sur del Valle. Igual les quedaba un poco más lejos ya que e palacio se encuentra ubicado en la zona Norte. Sin perder más tiempo, Mono y Mantis apostaron quien llegaba más rápido al pueblo, saliendo disparados como balas. El resto se tomó su tiempo en llegar. A su llegada, se encontraba la mayoría de los ciudadanos en la entrada. La presencia de Mono y Mantis habían alertado a los pueblerinos la llegada de sus héroes con sus excelentes noticias por que ya se había corrido la voz de que Lord Shen había sido derrotado. Todos ellos se encontraban haciendo reverencia al Guerrero Dragón y su nueva gran hazaña.

-¡Guau! Esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Po con gran impresión. Los maestros pasaban entre la multitud mientras que ellos solo los observaban y felicitaban sus actos de heroísmo. Siguieron curso al Palacio y la gente de a poco fue retirándose a sus casas o devolviéndose a sus puestos de trabajo. En su trayecto, pasaron por el frente del restaurante del Sr. Ping.

-Maestro. Tengo una cosa que hacer aquí. Volveré mañana al Palacio si no le es molestia-.

-Para nada, Po. Ve con tu padre-. En esos momentos el Sr. Ping tenía problemas con una clienta para ver a su querido hijo, se olvido de todos sus problemas.

-¡Sigamos!- dijo Shifu sonriendo al ver la escena. Quizás algún día, él y Tigresa tendrían esa misma conexión que tienen el panda y el ganso. Y parece que a la felina se le pasó la misma idea por la cabeza ya que después de ver abrazados a Po y el Sr. Ping desvió su mirada a su padre con una dulce mirada.

Llegaron al Palacio de Jade con la puesta de sol. Todos se veían en excelente forma pero, dentro de todo, se encontraban agotados y lo único que querían en ese momento, era tomar un baño para irse a la cama.

-¡Maestro Shifu!-. Salió corriendo Zeng de los costados del palacio con un montón de mensajes entre sus alas –Tengo un men…- pero fue irrumpido por Shifu.

-Zen. Por favor. No me arruines la noche. Ya veremos eso después del Festival de Primavera-. Los Cinco se rieron ante la expresión del pato y junto su maestro, se adentraron al Palacio dejando al mensajero solo.

-¡Por Oogway! ¿Y qué hago con este mensaje imperial?-.

**Bueno señores, he aquí el capítulo siete y las dudas que se preguntarán para el siguiente capítulo. Aunque yo creo que están predecibles pero igual intenten adivinar. Lamento el retraso pero el cole y las tareas… bueno… ustedes saben. ¡Próximo Capítulo! Un especial de tres partes. Espero que lo vayan a disfrutar. Se despide de ustedes: DavidMcGill96**


End file.
